What Did You Do, Mr Stokes?
by my mulligan
Summary: Chaptered sequel to What Did You Do.  Greg and Nick work through their own personal relationship roller coaster, bringing three kids along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

**What Did You Do, Mr. Stokes?**

**Chapter One**

Greg was anxious. They had made it safely through their first Christmas together, mostly, in his mind, by focusing on the kids. The kids had never really had a big Christmas, but this had been their first without their mom. They had gone all out….huge tree, lights, piles of presents. The gang at the lab spoiled the crap out of the kids on a regular basis; Christmas only gave them more of an excuse. But Nick and Greg had only gotten each other a couple of things, nothing huge or meaningful or even relatioship-y. They were nice gifts, but nothing different than they would have given had they still just been friends. But the big day was looming, the day that could, sadly, make or break a relationship if you fucked it up. Valentine's Day.

Nick was restless as he tried to finish up the last of his paperwork and clear his desk. He fidgeted as he stared at his computer screen blankly, biting the inside of his lip. Catherine stood in the doorway for several moments watching him, before knocking on the door frame. "What's got your undies in a bundle?" she asked, smiling. Nick focused and looked towards the grave supervisor, confused. "What?"

Catherine smiled and crossed her arms, looking at the floor and rocking on her heels. "Trouble in paradise?" she teased.

Nick covered his face with his hands briefly and let out a long breath. He smiled softly as he looked over at his friend. "Not exactly, Cath. Something's just picking at the back of my brain and I just can't seem to work it out." Catherine stepped into the office and closed the door, making herself comfortable on the small sofa opposite his desk. "Well I'm all about the helping. What's up?" Nick leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together across his abdomen. "And if it's not work related?" Catherine grinned at her colleague. "Then it's just more interesting, Nicky. Now spill, so we can get it taken care of and get back to work."

Nick sized her up briefly. And finally caved. "Valentine's Day," he sighed dejectedly. Catherine raised an eyebrow and nodded wisely, biting the inside of her cheek hard to keep from laughing at her friend. An act that didn't go unnoticed by Nick. "Look, you don't have to help me…" he started, but Catherine waved her hands in front of her apologetically. He sighed again. "Look, Cath, I don't think the average guy is good at the whole Valentine's romance thing…but in this situation…" he raised one hand, gesturing helplessly. "_Two_ average guys make it even tougher? Look, Nicky, not to get too personal, but do you love him?" Nick surveyed her for long moments. "Yeah, Catherine, I really do."

Catherine rested her chin on her hand and looked right back at her friend. "Do you understand Greg? I mean more than most of us?"

Nick nodded his head and smiled. "Nicky, you know him, you understand him, you know what to do, you just haven't figured it out yet. But you will." Nick frowned and fingered his chin. "You know," Nick started, "there's something else that's bothering me. Or it's bothering him. Or it's bothering me that it's bothering him…cripes." Catherine made a 'go on' gesture, and Nick struggled to continue. "He asked if he could paint the kids' room the other day, but he was really squirrelly about it. Back peddled, said he didn't have to. After he left to take the kids to daycare I looked around and realized that my place, our place, really hasn't changed much since they'd moved in, other than it just seems happier to me. But it's still all my stuff on the shelves and on the walls." Nick rested his chin on his palm. "I think he still thinks of it as my place, not ours. I guess I haven't done enough to make him believe I want him there, permanently."

Catherine beamed at him. "See, you knew all along what you needed to do!" She rose and walked around the desk to peck him on the cheek, and left his office with a grin on her face. Nick watched her leave with an amused look of confusion on his. He chuckled a bit at his colleague and sat back in his chair with his fingers laced behind his head, staring at the ceiling. As he looked back down at the paperwork littering his desk the corner of large envelope addressed to him from the benefits department caught his attention. He pulled it out from beneath the rest of the paperwork and held it by opposite corners, spinning it slowly between his palms. He cocked his head as a slow smile made it's way from one corner of his mouth to the other and an idea blossomed in his mind. He pulled out the paperwork and surveyed it seriously. After filling it out he made copies. The copies were inserted into a new envelope, the originals re-inserted in the original envelope. He smiled broadly to himself and picked up the phone, putting in calls to his attorney and his accountant. They would fax the paperwork to him. Now all he needed was a big bow to put on the envelope, and his Valentine's Day shopping was done, for this year. Humming to himself, he rubbed his hands together gleefully before getting back to finishing his paperwork. This was going to be a great Valentine's Day.


	2. Chapter 2

**What Did You Do, Mr. Stokes?**

**Chapter Two**

Nick dropped his keys and wallet on the table inside his front door, slung his backpack on the knob of the hall closet, took in a deep breath and smiled. He recognized the aroma floating in the air, though it had been several months since he'd last smelled it. He pulled his leather jacket off and turned to hang it in the closet after pulling a fat envelope from the inside pocket. When he turned back, he smiled broadly and warmly at the lanky man leaning against the wall with his hands in the pockets of tatty jeans, his legs crossed at the ankles and a wicked grin lining his handsome face. "Do I smell stroganoff?" Nick asked as he hooked his free hand into one of Greg's belt loops and tugging gently. Greg pulled his hands out of his pockets and pulled Nick into his arms, nuzzling his ear with nose and lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Nicky." he said softly. He pulled back and looked Nick in the eye somewhat shyly. "Yep, it's stroganoff," Greg responded, "That's part of your Valentine's Day present." Nick smiled and kissed him. "Awesome. I love your stroganoff. What's the other part of my gift?" Greg smirked. "A babysitter." Nick's eyes widened in understanding and his smile overtook his face. He laughed and waggled his eyebrows at Greg. "C'mon, Nicky, dinner first." He laced their fingers together and pulled Nick along into the kitchen. He'd set the table and even lowered the lights and lit a few candles. Nick sat down as Greg poured him a glass of wine. "Pretty fancy, Greggo. You sure I rate all this?" Greg smiled shyly and replied, "I know it's not our usual style, but I figured it was sort of a special occasion…" he trailed off nervously. Nick reached for the hand Greg had been wringing nervously around the wine bottle and wrapped it in both of his. "I love it, thank you." Greg smiled and took Nick's face in his hands, looking from one eye to the other. "You are so, so welcome. You definitely rate all this, and more." He kissed him softly before taking his seat and dishing the food. Nick smiled before turning to his food and digging in. He thought back to his conversation with Brass the other day and snorted. "What?" Greg asked. "Brass really liked the sandwich you brought out Thursday. He said he thought you might be a keeper." Nick looked at Greg out of the corner of his eye. Greg stopped his fork halfway to his mouth and smiled. He put his fork back on his plate and surveyed Nick. "Am I?" he asked tentatively. Nick swallowed and looked at Greg seriously for a moment. "Definitely." Greg glowed in response and went back to his food. "I told him the sandwich was nothing, he should try your stroganoff. He asked if that was an innuendo," he snickered. Greg rolled his eyes and snorted. "Only for you, Nicky. The stroganoff and the innuendo."

Once Nick had finished his second helping he rose to clear the table and clean the dishes. Greg followed and dumped his dishes in sink before wrapping his arms around Nick's waist from behind. "Why don't you leave the dishes for later? I kind of have other plans for you at the moment." Nick reached to turn off the water before lacing his wet hands into the back of Greg's and leaning back into him. He smiled as he moved Greg's right hand lower, showing him just how much he approved of that idea. Greg grinned as he bit gently into Nick's neck where it met his strong back. As Nick sucked in a sharp breath, Greg moved his other hand to pull Nick's button down out of his jeans and run his palm up the flat plain of his stomach. Nick let his head fall back to rest on Greg's shoulder and let his eyes flutter closed. Greg nuzzled his nose into the short hairs behind his ear and breathed "Bedroom," into Nick's ear. Nick nodded without opening his eyes, and allowed Greg to lead him by the hand. Once they'd made it to the bedroom they'd shared for the last several months, Nick kicked the door closed with his heel and leaned back against the closed door, watching intently as Greg pulled his shirt over his head and toed off his shoes. He swallowed and licked his lips as Greg hooked his thumbs in his loose jeans and surveyed the man watching him. Nick moved forward to claim the man's mouth as he worked at the buttons on his own shirt.

As clothing dropped to the floor flesh met flesh. When Nick dragged blunt nails gently over scarred back, he marveled at the shivers that ran through the man in his arms. Greg slid palms over smooth skin, admiring flat abs and trim waist and moving up to stroke over stiff nipples as Nick bit his lip and moaned quietly. Greg skimmed his hands up the strong neck to rest behind Nick's head as he looked at the other man from below heavy lids. Nick pulled his head back to look into those lust blown eyes for a moment; Greg returned his look questioningly. "Greg, I know I don't really say it, but you know I love you, right?"

The smile that worked it's way onto Greg's face could have outshone half the lights on the strip. "I know, Nicky. It's nice to hear it, but you show me everyday, in some little way. I love you, too. I think I have for a really long time." Nick raised his eyebrows at that. "Well you don't think we ended up in bed the first time just because of the tequila, do you? Neither of us is that irresponsible. There was something there, _simmering_ under the surface, maybe." Greg lowered his voice and breathed heavily onto Nick's neck, stroking a hand up his bare back, "It was just waiting for an opportunity to _explode_."

Nick returned his thousand watt smile before claiming his mouth once again. Greg focused his energies on ridding them both of the rest of their clothes. He snorted, frustrated but amused when Nick ended up shackled by the jeans and briefs around his ankles, his heavy work boots hindering his progress. He pushed Nick to sit on the edge of the bed and slowly lowered himself to his knees. He kissed and nipped a path down Nick's toned chest before licking a long stripe from the base to the tip of the heated, hard flesh between his legs. Nick bucked into his mouth as Greg swirled his tongue around the head and lapped at the salty fluid in the slit. Greg smirked as he dropped to the floor to work at removing the boots from Nick's feet and Nick panted at the loss of contact. Boots removed, Greg worked jeans and briefs from around Nick's ankles. A fat envelope fell to the floor as the jeans were finally worked free. "Nicky, this important?" he asked, thinking it might be work related. "Yeah, it is, G, but it can wait 'til later." Nick set the envelope on the bedside table and pulled Greg to his feet. He wrapped his arms around the trim waist and ran flat palms over the perfect cheeks. He began returning Greg's earlier favors by running light fingers down hard flesh before gripping firmly, smearing the collected fluid over the head with a calloused thumb. He circled the base firmly with strong fingers as he took the head into his mouth, taking it as deep as he could and flicking his tongue in random patterns. As Greg began to sag against him Nick moved his other hand back around his waist to support him before releasing the flesh from his mouth with a wet pop. Greg grinned dirtily and pushed Nick further up the bed, straddling him. Greg reached for the drawer of the bedside table as he attacked Nick's mouth. When his blindly questing hand found what he needed he pulled back and looked Nick in the eye as he poured a generous amount of the fluid into his hand. Nick watched dazedly and bucked as Greg applied it to him, slicking him. Nick grabbed at his hips but Greg was already sliding onto him, impaling himself without preparation. "Greg?" he asked, concerned. Greg lowered himself until he was fully seated and Nick bucked against his will. "I've been getting ready for you to come home for hours, Nicky," he smirked. Nick flushed at the thought. "That is so fucking hot, G." He grasped at Greg's hips and lifted him a bit before driving back into him. Greg cried out throwing his head back and began to ride Nick, hard. Nick flattened his feet to gain purchase and gripped slim hips bruisingly. He opened his eyes to look at the beautiful man on top of him, skin flushed, hair sweat soaked. His hands moved to Greg's face and Greg's eyes fluttered open, then shut as Nick pulled him into an awkward, sloppy kiss as Greg continued to ride him. Greg pulled back to look in his eyes from just inches away, "I love you Nicky. So, so much." Nick reached to lick at Greg's bottom lip as his grip on Greg's hip moved to take him in hand, stroking firmly in time with his thrusts. Greg changed his angle just a bit and then froze, tensed, just before spasms rocked him and fluid covered Nick's hand. Nick continued to stroke as he rode out the spasms, emptying his own seed into the man above him.

Greg collapsed into a sticky heap and let out a long, deep breath. "Wow. I think I'm dead." Nick struggled to catch his breath as he wiped sweat out of his eyes. "I hope not. We got a lot of Valentine's Day left." Greg propped himself on his elbows and studied the other man. "Seriously?" Nick smiled and dropped a tired hand on top of Greg. "Maybe. Just let me get my breath back." Greg gave them each a cursory cleaning before throwing a leg and an arm over Nick and resting his head on his chest. Nick took a deep breath and let it out, relaxed and happy. He moved his arm from where it had been stroking Greg's back and reached for the envelope he'd left on the bedside table. He held it for a second considering, bit his lip before holding the envelope up for Greg's inspection. Greg looked at him curiously. "It's for you," Nick started, a bit nervous. "It's your Valentine's day present. Sort of." Thoroughly confused, Greg pulled himself up to sit leaning against the headboard. Nick turned and threw an arm around his waist. "An envelope, how'd you know I always wanted one?" he quipped. Nick merely raised an eyebrow. "What, not even a giggle?" Greg pouted. Nick sighed and drew random patterns on Greg's stomach. "Not your best work, G. And, honestly, I'm a little nervous about this." Curiosity piqued, Greg carefully unsealed the envelope and pulled out a two small sheaves of documents. He scanned each briefly before beginning to read the first more seriously. "Nicky, what is this, your life insurance policy?" he questioned, confused. "Go to the second to last page," Nick instructed. Greg dropped the second document and paged through the first. "You listed me, and the kids, as your beneficiaries?" His jaw slacked as he tried to wrap his brain around it, going back and reading the policy from the beginning. "I don't understand. I mean, I do, but… are you planning on leaving us anytime soon, Nicky?"

Nick wrapped his hand around Greg's wrist to get his attention. "Just the opposite, actually. I just wanted to do something, I don't know, symbolic or important, or something to prove that I wanted you and the kids around long term. And I want to make sure you are all taken care of if something does happen to me." Greg dropped the documents in his hands to his lap and regarded Nick softly, eyes bright. "Nicky, I-" Nick silenced him with a hand, "don't thank me until you read the second document." Greg nodded and complied, flipping through the many stapled pages of the second document. "You put me on your mortgage?" Nick scratched at the back of his neck, looking momentarily uncertain. " And on the deed. Greg, I want this to be our home. If you want to sell it and move somewhere else, somewhere bigger or something, that's fine, but I don't want you to stay at my house. I want us in our house…our home. You, and the kids, you've made this a home to me. I want you to feel like you can paint, or rearrange the furniture, or knock down walls, or whatever. I want it to be yours, too. Yours and the kids'." Greg sat up cross legged resting his chin on his fist, staring at Nick and considering. His silent study of him unnerved Nick. "If it's not something you want, I guess we can just go on as we have been, taking it slow and figuring stuff out as we go."

Nick's heart clenched as he said it, making to get off the bed and put on some clothes. His jaw clenched as he roughly dragged on his boxer briefs and jeans, not looking at Greg once as he headed for the kitchen. Blindly he ended up at the sink, scrubbing at the dinner dishes for something to do with his hands. A moment later, a fully dressed Greg leaned on the kitchen wall. He watched Nick scrubbing at the dishes, frowning at the lines of tension running down his back as he scrubbed the finish off the plates. "Would you have done that, if it weren't for the kids?" Greg asked quietly. Nick put the plate in his hand down and shook the water off of his hands before resting his hands on the lip of the sink and leaning heavily on them, head down. "I don't know. Does it really matter?" he responded tersely. Greg blew out a long breath and buried his hands deep in his pockets. "It's an amazing gift, Nick." Nick waited, silently, back tense, "But what?" he asked, barely turning his head. "But, if it weren't for the kids, you wouldn't have offered it. In all likelihood, I wouldn't be here."

Nick finally turned, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the sink, studying Greg sadly. "I'm sorry you think that. I love you, damn it. I don't understand why you don't get that, or why it matters how we got here. I love you, and yes, I love the kids, and I really thought that maybe we could be a family-" he was cut off by the house phone ringing, sounding overly loud in the stillness of the kitchen. Nick let it to go to the answering machine, regretting the decision when his father's voice rang into the kitchen a moment later…

"Pancho, it's your Dad. Give me a call when you get this. Reggie stopped by because he said you were putting some strange person on the deed to your house…." Nick snatched up the phone. "Dad. Hi. Why exactly was Reggie stopping by?" "Well Pancho, he stopped because he said you were trying to put somebody else on the deed, and wanted to run it by me…" Nick ran a hand over his face and blew out a long breath in frustration. Greg could hear most of the conversation, and found it unfortunately enlightening as he studied his shoes. "Pancho, he was looking out for you. He found it strange that you were putting some man on your deed. Do you need a loan? You're not behind on your mortgage payments, are you? And who the hell is this Greg Sanders person?"

"Your family doesn't know about me? At all? We've been together seven months. Do you see why I'm skeptical?" Greg said, upset. Nick covered the mouthpiece of the phone, "Greg, just give me a second, okay? I can explain…" Greg shrugged and stepped away, giving Nick some privacy for his phone call with his family. He grabbed his keys and his wallet and quietly left, Nick not noticing as he argued with his father. He had a lot to think about, and he needed some privacy of his own.

A few hours later, Nick grew tired of waiting for Greg to come home and frustrated with him not picking up his phone. He thought about where he might have gone and grabbed his keys, taking a chance. Ten miles and ten minutes later, he pulled up next to Greg's Magnum in the parking lot of his apartment building. He shook his head as he pocketed his keys on the way up to Greg's place. He tried the door and found it unlocked as he fought down déjà vu. Greg wasn't at the kitchen table this time, but sitting on the floor leaning against his sofa, contemplating his tropical fish tank. The seemingly necessary tequila bottle was, however, in attendance. The bottle rested on the floor against Greg's leg. Nick moved to stand in front of the fish tank, studying the fish. "We should move this to our place. It would look killer in our bedroom." Greg didn't move as Nick lowered himself to sit next to him. "I'm sorry, I don't have limes this time," Greg said quietly as he wrapped his hand around the neck of the bottle and took a shot. Nick took the bottle from him and took a shot, himself. "He didn't know who I was. None of your family knows about me, about us. You said you wanted us to be family, but your family doesn't even know. How can I take this seriously? I mean what are we to each other, even?" Greg tried to keep his voice even, but failed, the bitterness creeping in. Nick sighed. "I don't have a label for it, G. But it's hard on me, too. When Brandon and Michael started calling you 'daddy,' but kept calling me Nick, it made me wonder what I was to all of you." He took another long draw on the bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I mean, really what am I? Their daddy's fuck buddy? 'Uncle Nick?' I hate to say it, man, but it hurt."

Greg drew his knees up and rested his forearms on them, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Look, Greg, I'm sorry I fucked this all up. If you had been a girl," Greg looked at him incredulously. "Shut up and give me a second, okay? If you had been a girl, I would have shown up tonight with flowers and a diamond engagement ring." Greg went wide eyed, but remained silent. "But you're not a girl, as you're so often reminding me, and I'm not sure how this is supposed to work."

"You'd marry me?"

"Yeah, if it was possible. Then all this crap would make sense. I'd adopt the kids and we'd be all Brady Bunch and shit. Christ, I shouldn't have had that last shot. Don't let me drive…I have no fucking tolerance for this stuff." Greg turned and regarded the man next to him. "You'd marry me, but your family doesn't know about me. If I was a girl, would they know about me by now?" Nick rested his chin on his forearm. "Probably," he answered. Greg turned and studied the fish tank again. "First time I've ever wished I was a girl," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**What Did You Do, Mr. Stokes?**

**Chapter Three**

Nick woke several hours later to a very full bladder and a righteous case of cotton mouth. He pulled himself up off the floor where he'd passed out curled around Greg and went to relieve himself. He grabbed the aspirin out of the medicine chest and downed two with a long draw on a bottle of water he'd found in the almost empty fridge. He stood contemplating the fish tank as he emptied the bottle, letting his mind wander, looking briefly down at Greg sprawled awkwardly on the floor, a mess of long limbs and open, snoring mouth. Smiling to himself he turned back to absently watch the shimmering fish. He hadn't known what to say, or was too sloshed to find the words, when Greg had made his declaration about wishing himself a girl. Nick didn't want him to be a girl. Nick liked his Greg just the way he was, thank-you-very-much. But it was true it would have been easier, as far as his own family went, if Nick had fallen for a girl. But those things, perhaps, should have been left unsaid. He shook his head at himself. They had continued to pass the tequila bottle between them, eventually linking hands and lacing fingers together as they leaned on each other heavily and eventually passing out. He wanted Greg in his life. He was pretty sure Greg wanted to be in his life. But he'd been lazy. _They'd_ been lazy. They'd fallen into an easy routine after Greg and the kids had moved in, and they'd never done the things that a relationship needed. They'd always fallen back on "we'll figure it out as we go," and never had the difficult discussions or made meaningful decisions. Nick decided he was going to have to man up and, god help him, talk about his feelings. Nick cocked his head and studied the man drooling on the floor and smiled. Greg was worth it, though.

Nick nudged Greg in the ass with a booted foot, trying to wake him. Greg merely whimpered and rolled to his stomach, spread eagle. Nick knelt at Greg's side, knees popping. He rested the fresh bottle of cold water against Greg's neck, snorting when he received one eye open in return. "Greg, drink some water and take some aspirin, you'll feel better in the morning." Greg seemed to consider it, then awkwardly pulled himself into a sitting position. Eyes closed, he reached blindly for the bottle and held out a hand for the aspirin Nick shook into it. He threw back the aspirin and chugged the water greedily. Once done, he tossed the bottle aside and fell back onto the floor on his back. He cracked one bleary eye again, studying Nick before reaching out to pull him onto the floor next to him and curling around him. Nick sighed and let sleep overcome them both again, knowing his back and joints would be a gnarled mess in the morning.

Eventually, the morning sun streamed through the living room blinds waking Greg. He rolled and stretched before wincing at the kinks in his back. The sound of the coffee maker sputtering in the kitchen brought a soft smile to his face as he heaved himself off the floor and headed for the bathroom before moving into the kitchen to find Nick, leaning against the counter with a steaming mug cradled between his palms. Nick offered a tentative smile as he handed the mug in his hands to Greg. Greg took a sip and handed the mug back, then wrapped himself around Nick from the side, nuzzling his nose into the short hairs behind his ear. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, smiling at the shiver in Nick as his breath traveled over the sensitive skin of his neck.

"I am so sorry I screwed up Valentine's Day." Greg said quietly, closing his eyes as he breathed in Nick's scent.

"You, didn't, G." Nick wrapped one hand around a slim waist. "I think that maybe Valentine's Day is one of those relationship things we haven't quite worked out. I think that maybe you and I need to work out some things." Nick turned and looked at the man in his arms.

Greg leaned back and smirked at Nick, "You mean, like talk about our feelings and stuff?"

Nick barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes. Not my strong suit, I know. But I've been thinking about how I feel about you and the kids."

Greg stilled and looked Nick in the eye, "And how do you feel about us?" he asked quietly.

"I love you. Having you in my home and my bed and my life makes me feel more….secure and…loved than I think I ever have. But I realized I haven't done enough to make you understand that. To make you understand that I feel like it's our home. I don't think it would feel like home anymore without you there. You and the kids."

He looked up hesitantly, trying to gage Greg's reaction. Greg smiled at him, eyes bright.

"I just need for you to tell me what I need to do to make you understand that. To understand that I want you there, permanently."

Greg nuzzled into Nick's neck as he considered. "Well, I suppose you could marry me."

Nick pulled back and looked him in the eye again, trying to decide whether or not to be surprised. He stuck out his bottom lip as he considered. "Okay." He smiled. "Anything else?"

"Yes. I want to ask for your family's blessing."

Nick looked at the floor as he ran one hand up and down Greg's back, thinking.

"We may not get it. They don't know about….about me.."

Greg tightened his grip on the other man's waist. "It's okay. I mean, it's not okay, but it's okay. I just think I have to try. We have to try. No matter whether or not they approve, they deserve to know the real you, because the real you is amazing. And they deserve to know the man that wants to be with you."

"You think I'm amazing?" Nick asked, smiling.

"Duh."

Nick licked his lips and smiled again. "Alright. So we're getting married, after you ask my parents for permission. And you love me, and I love you, and my home is your home. Okay this talking thing was slightly less painful than I thought it would be."

"Oh, honey, I have a feeling the painful stuff is yet to come." He squeezed Nick as he stole back the coffee, heading back to the living room. "But I think we'll come out on the other side alive." He stopped and stood in front of his fish tank, realizing how much he'd missed it. "You're right. This would look killer in our bedroom."


	4. Chapter 4

What Did You Do, Mr. Stokes?

Chapter Four

Greg had given Nick one week to figure out how he wanted to talk to his parents. Greg had helped him weigh the pros and cons of going to Texas or inviting his folks to Vegas; whether Greg should be there, whether the kids should be there, whether they would get them a hotel room or try to have them stay at the house…after going around and around about it Greg had finally said he would go with whatever Nick was comfortable with, but gave him a deadline to decide. Nick had agreed, but insisted in return that Greg give up his lease on his apartment. To that end, they both stood in the middle of Greg's apartment, sweaty and tired, surveying a mostly empty apartment that had sucked up most of their weekend.

Greg took a long draw from the bottle of water in his hand while he studied his fish tank and two warm, tan arms wrapped around his waist from behind, Nick resting his chin on Greg's shoulder.

"You sure you want a fish tank in your bedroom?" Greg asked.

Nick sighed as he rested his forehead on the shoulder of the man currently exasperating him.

"Greg," he said flatly, "no more testing me. I mean it." He rested his lips against the crook of Greg's neck and exhaled noisily.

Greg absently stroked the arms clasping his waist before he dropped his chin to his chest and smiled.

"Sorry. _Our_ bedroom. Sure?"

"I'm sure. About it all. Except how to tell my folks, but I have," he checked his watch, "ten and a half hours before your deadline. But I'll figure it out." He stole the bottle out of the other man's hand and took a swig. "Why did you hang on to this place so long?"

"What? Why do you ask now?"

"I don't know. I've wanted to know for a while."

Greg sighed again as he perched on his haunches and sorted through some of the books in the box at his feet. "I guess it was a very expensive security blanket. I wasn't sure what your intentions were, Mr. Stokes." He cut his eyes at his partner and smirked. "I figured if you decided three boisterous children and their incredibly handsome, if sometimes annoying father was too much to take, I'd at least have somewhere to go."

"We're perfectly clear you're not going anywhere now, right?" Nick asked, running a hand through Greg's sweat damp hair, grabbing a handful and tugging to tip Greg's face up towards him.

Greg looked up and smiled. "Yeah. You're stuck with us for the long haul."

Nick reached for Greg's hand. Greg took it and Nick pulled him up and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. "I'm sorry you didn't know that sooner. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's okay, Nicky. We're here now." He smiled again and bussed Nick on the cheek. "Now get back to work. These heavy boxes of books aren't going to haul themselves."

Nick grinned morosely as he rubbed his lower back. "Yes, master. But you are so giving me a back rub tonight."

Greg didn't even look up from the position he'd resumed on the floor amongst the boxes of books. "Of course, Nicky. And if you're really good I'll give you a front rub, too." He turned over the book in his hand to read the back flap, barely hiding the grin on his face.

Nick bent down to scoop up a box, snatching the book out of Greg's hands on his way. "These books won't haul themselves, you know," he smirked. "Why don't you get started on the tank?"

Greg smiled as he watched Nick head out the door, then let his gaze wander back to the large tropical fish tank. There was a time, not too long ago, that those fish were his only companions, the only living beings that depended on him outside of work. What a difference a few months made, he thought to himself as he hauled himself to his feet and began to disassemble the hood and the light fixture. "You guys were my first real friends in Vegas. And when I had a rough day at the lab, you were always happy to see me. Of course, that was probably just because you were hungry, but still. I appreciate it. You guys kept me sane. Ish. I hope you like the new digs."

Nick smiled to himself from where he had been standing, leaning against the door frame. He remembered being the new kid in town, and how lonely it was for awhile. He also remembered that up until a few months ago, he'd had no one to come home to, either. He didn't even have a fish tank. He couldn't imagine going back to that kind of loneliness, though at the time, he hadn't consciously registered that he was lonely. But, the more he thought about it, the more he understood why he always stayed late at work and worked everyone else's holiday shifts. Nick approached Greg quietly and laid a hand on the small of his back, dropping a kiss just below his ear. Resting his forehead briefly against the man's temple, he softly said, "I'm really, really glad we have each other to come home to." He smiled and kissed Greg again before resuming his book hauling duties.

Several hours later Nick lay face down on _their_ bed-he wondered how long they would play the game of stressing _theirs_ and _ours_, no that he minded-and watched the shimmer of the water against the walls of their bedroom as Greg worked the kinks out of his back. They had finally gotten Greg's old apartment completely cleaned out and turned in the keys. They'd claimed the kids from their sitter and fed them and put them to bed, after they'd been allowed to feed the fish. Nick smiled tiredly. It had been a productive but exhausting day.

When Greg realized Nick was drifting off, he very nearly let him. He had worked hard today, after all. But when he glanced at the clock-almost midnight-he remembered something. He let his fingers drift to the one ticklish spot he'd managed to find on his lover and applied a light pressure. He smiled as Nick jumped and rolled over, still pinned beneath him.

"What the hell, G?"

"You're not falling asleep until you tell me what you've decided. It's midnight."

Nick rubbed a hand over his face and yawned widely before crossing his arms behind his head. He looked at Greg steadily for a moment. "I'll send them tickets to come here, I'll put them up at the Eclipse, see if I can't get a deal on a VIP suite from Cath. I'll talk to them, alone, in the suite, then bring them downstairs to have dinner with you. You will amaze and astound them with your impeccable table manners and witty conversation. We will then drive them to _our_ house for an amazing dessert that you've created, that we will share with _our_ three well-behaved, adorable children…."

Greg couldn't hold in his laughter at this point. "It's a lovely little place, this fantasy land you live in, isn't it?"

Nick smiled broadly and evilly before forcefully reversing their positions and assaulting all of Greg's ticklish spots until Greg was breathless with laughter. "Okay, okay, I give!" Greg giggled. Nick grinned at him as he pinned his wrists above his head and dipped his own head, stopping a hair's breadth from smirking lips. "Yes it is. Now didn't you say something about a…rubdown?" He ground himself into Greg and Greg surged up to cross the space separating them and claimed his lips fiercely, still smiling.

"Yes, yes I did. And you did work very hard today, so I think you deserve it." He slipped one hand out of Nick's grasp to run it down the other man's back and slip it under the waistband of Nick's boxer briefs, kneading the flesh firmly as he pulled their hips closer together. Nick groaned at the contact, releasing Greg's other hand to grasp his face with both hands, biting at his lower lip before pushing his tongue inside. He licked at the roof of Greg's mouth-a move that never failed to pull amazing responses out of the man-before pulling his head back to look Greg in the eye.

"I love you. I'm so glad you're here, that you're mine."

Greg smiled tenderly, running one thumb over Nick's cheek. "Me too, cowboy." He grinned. "Now would you please fuck me into the mattress?"

Nick groaned again and let his eyes flutter shut before reclaiming Greg's mouth, ferociously. He pulled back until he could catch Greg's eye again. "Absolutely."


	5. Chapter 5

What Did You Do, Mr. Stokes?

Chapter 5

Nick leaned against frame of the door to their bedroom, crossed his feet at the ankles and sipped at the coffee in the hand not dug into a jean pocket. He watched as Greg pulled every suit he owned out of their closet and hung them on the closet door, then shuffled through a collection of ties that usually only saw the light of day if he had to be in court. Nick hated those suits. It wasn't that Greg looked bad in them, quite the opposite, actually. He'd just never seen Greg wear one of those and not look anxious. He knew Greg was a professional and could handle himself on the witness stand with the best of them, but before and after court Greg always looked uptight in a suit. The only other time Nick remembered seeing him in a suit was for Cassie's funeral.

"You got court today, G?"

Greg jumped at the sound, so involved in sorting through suits and alternately chewing on his thumbnail or the inside of his cheek he hadn't noticed the other man. He flashed a brilliant smile and stole a sip of coffee before handing the mug back.

"No. I mean, not really, although, when I think about it, I will be in front of a judge and a lawyer, so sort of."

"What, you got a deposition or something?"

"No, Nick." He sighed in exasperation. "I'm trying to figure out what the hell to wear when I meet your parents."

Nick hid his grin with his coffee cup as he took another sip. "I thought you weren't stressed out about it."

"Well, I didn't want you to think I was stressed out about it, so you would be stressed out about me being stressed out and…..etcetera." He flashed Nick a pleading look. Nick took pity on him and set his cup down on the dresser before coming to stand next to Greg, surveying the suits and ties with a grimace.

"Do you really like any of these suits, G?"

"I don't know. I guess I look okay in them, although that could have just been the sales clerk's pitch. I thought I looked pretty good in the black one, that's the one I took Ellen out in, though, so it sort of seemed like it might have bad karma or something. Okay, am I being stupid?" He'd caught sight of the smirk on Nick's face and the crinkle around his eyes.

Nick ran a hand from Greg's shoulder to his hand where he linked their fingers briefly before dropping them. "I don't think you're being stupid, but I think you're worrying too much. They'll either like you or they won't and what color tie you wear is not going to make a lick of difference." He stepped in front of the black suit and ran a finger down the lapel. "I do like you in this suit, though. But I want you to be yourself. I don't want you to put on airs for them. I mean, as much as I appreciate the thought and the effort, you aren't really you in these suits. And the real you is pretty amazing." He smiled at the memory of Greg saying the same to him and looked to his partner, who returned the smile.

"Okay, oh wise one of the wardrobe, what should I wear, then?"

Nick cocked his head and fingered his chin for a moment before pulling the black suit pants off the hanger and replacing them with Greg's favorite pair of jeans. He pulled out a drawer and removed a fine gauge, v-neck sweater in blue and hung it below the jacket, and placed a pair of Doc Marten's on the floor beneath the ensemble.

"There, now I'm picking out your clothes, have I out-gayed myself yet?"

"We're not signing you up for Project Runway or anything just yet, but I think you did good, Nicky. And blue is a good color, it tells juries you're trustworthy."

"You're not going in front of a jury, Greggo, just my parents. And I want you to be comfortable." He smiled as he picked up his coffee and turned to leave. "And as much as I might like you in that suit, I _love_ you in that sweater."

Two agonizing days later, Greg stood in front of his full length mirror, studying his reflection nervously. In truth, he knew he looked fine, but worrying about his wardrobe allowed him to ignore, if only temporarily, the bigger issue. He knew Nick was his, no matter what, but the potential fallout of this evening going poorly…well, it would have anyone on edge.

Nick came through from their bathroom, wiping the last bit of shaving cream off his face. He stopped short when he saw Greg, tossing the towel down and reaching for Greg's belt loops. "You look very," he punctuated with a kiss, "very nice." He smiled warmly at his guy, reaching up to smooth the anxious crinkles forming around Greg's eyes. "They are fools if they don't love you, Greg Sanders."

Greg smiled shyly as he set Nick's collar straight. "Well, let's hope they're not fools, then." He looked deep into Nick's eyes, realizing they held anxiety that he'd yet to see out of the man. "Nicky, you've never said you were nervous about this. Are you? I mean, I understand this is a lot bigger deal for you than me...I'm just the guy who's corrupting you…." Nick cocked an eyebrow at him as he worked at his tie in the mirror. "You're the one who's coming out to his parents tonight…Are you okay?"

Nick looked at himself in the mirror as he continued to argue with his tie, holding back a sigh. "Someone really needs to come up with a better phrase than 'coming out.'" He grew more frustrated with his tie, having tried three times to get the knot right and failing. Greg moved to stand in front of him and smiled gently up at him. He slid the tie off of Nick's shoulders and set it aside before unbuttoning the top button of Nick's crisp white button down shirt. He then undid the cuffs and rolled each one carefully to Nick's elbows.

"There. You should look like yourself, too. And you didn't answer the question."

Nick rested his forehead briefly against Greg's and let out the sigh he'd been holding in. "I don't know if I'm okay. I honestly have no idea what they're going to say or how they are going to react. And I'm worried they might be….unkind to you or the kids. I don't know if I can stand that."

"Are your parents typically unkind people? I mean, that seems hard to imagine, as well as you turned out."

Nick sat on the bed and let one hand fall to his thigh, the other scratching the back of his head. "No, Greg, they're not unkind people. They're just….conservative. Like most of America. And I love them. And I don't want to be a disappointment to them." He looked at his lap.

"Do you think by loving me, you're disappointing them?" Greg stood in front of Nick, resting his hands on his shoulders. Nick reached up to grip Greg's hips, letting his thumbs make circles on the denim.

"Loving you is not the problem. Being something other than what they had hoped, that's the problem."

Greg smiled softly at Nick again, hurting a bit for him. "Nick, hasn't any of your family ever turned out to be anything other than what your parents hoped?"

Nick cocked his head. "Two of my sisters went into career fields they didn't approve of. One sister opted to get married instead of going to college. Mom was really pissed about that one."

Greg ran fingers over the short hairs at the back of Nick's neck. "And do your parents love those sisters less? Were they exiled from the family?"

Nick shook his head, no. "This is different, Greg. But I see your point. I guess they'll always love me." He checked his watch. "Alright, D-Day is here. Time to go. Kids at the sitters?"

"Check."

"Dessert in the fridge?"

"Check. After debating with Catherine, Sara, and Mrs. Rivera, I went with the Red Velvet."

"Good choice. My Dad loves it, but my mother refuses to make it. Let's see, house is clean, we're looking good, we're taking Trojan, right?"

"Yeah, but let's not call it that, shall we? I'm not sure your parents would appreciate that particular brand of humor."

Nick smiled at Greg before pulling him in for a bone crushing hug. "Love you G, no matter what is said tonight, okay?"

"Yeah."

"You ready for an adventure?" Nick asked, smirking.

"Bring it on, Mr. Stokes." Greg replied, smiling.

a/n Okay, so if any of you are assuming that the world has shifted on it's axis and I now own any of these characters, well that would just be wishful thinking, now wouldn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

What Did You Do, Mr. Stokes?

Chapter 6

The short drive from the house to the Eclipse was a silent one, each of them lost in thought. Nick watched the lights of the strip flash by and as they neared the hotel, eventually lacing his fingers with Greg's. Greg glanced over, briefly, from the driver's seat. "We're gonna be okay, right?" he asked as they pulled into the valet stand at the hotel. Nick squeezed his fingers before releasing them.

"Yeah, we'll be okay." He got out and looked around a little nervously as Greg handed his keys to the valet and got his claim ticket. "I'll meet you in the bar in about 20?" Nick asked, checking his watch.

Greg grasped Nick's wrist to check the time. "Yep. Dinner reservation's in 30. I'm buying, by the way."

Nick smiled sardonically. "Yeah, good luck with that. My family, I get the bill."

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me play gracious host on this one, Nicky."

Nick ran a quick hand down Greg's lapel, wiping away non-existent lint in order to surreptitiously sooth Greg. "Okay, Greggo. I'll let you have this one. I wanted the prime rib, anyway…." he smirked.

Greg cocked an eyebrow and attempted to look haughty. "Well, certainly, if you'd like Nick. I hear it's substandard here, I would recommend the lobster." He smiled. It was a lame attempt to lighten the mood, but an appreciated attempt nonetheless. "No more procrastinating. Go." He gave Nick a gentle shove. "It'll be okay. Remember, they love you."

"Like you do?" Nick grasped Greg's wrist briefly, running his thumb over the pulse point.

Greg smiled evilly. "Not _exactly_ like I do, no."

Nick smiled as he stepped into the open elevator and turned to select the penthouse. Catherine had been able to comp him an amazing suite for the night. He took a deep breath as the elevator doors closed and held it almost to the top before letting it out in one long breath. The doors slid open and he muttered to himself "big boy pants…big boy pants." He headed down the long hall and felt as though he was heading towards his doom. He shook his head and berated himself. He was a full grown man, not some juvenile who dented the family car or broke curfew. He could do this. He knocked on the door to the suite.

The door opened a moment later and Nick was engulfed in a smothering hug. "Whuff, Mom, a little air."

His mother backed up a tad and cupped Nick's cheek, looking at her only son fondly. "Come on, Nicky. Give your mother some sugar." She turned her cheek and Nick gave her a buss, smiling down at the woman in his arms.

"I've missed you, Mom." He smiled as he said it, realizing how much he meant it. She smiled back and grabbed Nick by the arm, leading him into the sitting room of the suite. Nick walked over to examine the view out of the impressive bank of windows overlooking the strip. "Like the suite, Mom?"

"It's amazing. I don't think you should have spent the money on it, though. But it is just amazing. Your Father should be out in a second. Here," she gestured towards a cushy sofa, "Sit. Now are you going to tell me what you dragged us out here for? I've been kind of hoping it was because you wanted to introduce us to someone special…"

Nick swallowed hard and rose to get a bottle of water from the mini fridge. He turned and leaned against the counter as he avoided his mother's eyes. "Um. Sort of." He grimaced at the delighted look on his mother's face. "I need to tell you and Cisco something, something important."

His mother squealed and clapped her hands together. "I knew it. Your father said I was wrong, but I knew it. You've finally met someone. Come here and sit down and tell me all about her!"

Nick bit his lip, hard, before taking another long draw on the bottle. He put the cap back on the bottle and wrung his hands around it nervously. "Um. I'm just going to wait until Dad's here, too."

His mother's face fell as she studied him quietly. "Nicky, honey, what's wrong?" Nick looked at her sadly. "You know you can talk to me, right?" She rose to put her arms around her son again. "You can tell me anything, baby. I'm you're mom." She kissed his temple and he hugged her briefly, before leading her by the hand back to the sofa. Before either of them spoke, Bill Stokes sauntered into the room in his shirt sleeves, wiping the last bit of shaving cream from his face. Nick smiled at the similarity.

"Hey, Cisco," Nick greeted his Dad without rising. Bill clapped his son on the shoulder before taking a seat on the sofa opposite.

"Nick. You're Mother's dying of curiosity. Please put _me_ out of _her_ misery and tell us why we're here." He crossed his legs casually and rested his arms along the back of the sofa.

Nick rose and paced for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Big boy pants.

"Mom, Dad, I've met someone…well not exactly met, since I've known them for years…let's say I'm with someone, and it's past time you should know."

"Nicky, I knew it! I'm so happy for you darling…." his mother started.

"Mom, please, just wait, okay? There's more. And I'm a little nervous about how you're going to take it." He bit his lip and took a deep breath, fighting the nausea that welled up. "It's a guy, a man. I'm with a man. We're together." He looked up from the floor to gauge his parents reaction. His mother blinked hard several times and turned to share a look with her husband, whose countenance was stony and tight-lipped. They communicated wordlessly for a moment before Jillian Stokes looked at her lap momentarily, then rose to pull several tissues out of the box by the bed. She turned her back on the two men and stared, unseeing, out the windows of the suite.

Bill Stokes stared his son baldly in the eye. "Are you telling us you're gay, son?"

Nick swallowed and nodded, looking at the floor.

"I see. And this person, is it this Sanders that you put on your mortgage?"

Nick nodded again, not noticing the surprised look Jillian Stokes gave her husband.

"He's downstairs waiting to meet you. He said it wasn't fair of me to not tell you about us, to not give you the chance to know who he is." Nick shoved his hands in his pockets as his shoulders crept up around his ears.

Jillian turned and faced the men in the room, her eyes red but steady, her lips thin. "Well, I suppose we shouldn't keep him waiting," she said icily.

Nick shoulders slumped as he surveyed the tension pouring off his mother. "Mom," he begged, "please. I really hoped that maybe you would understand. Or at least accept." He sighed at looked at the ceiling for a moment before meeting his mother's gaze. "I never wanted to disappoint you, Mom."

Jillian walked over to her son, not looking him quite in the eye. She smoothed Nick's collar and ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. She finally looked him in the face with a sad smile. "I could never be disappointed in you, Nicky. But I am disappointed. I always thought I would get to dance at your wedding, that I would get to hold your babies. Now that won't happen." She rubbed her hands up and down his arms. "I know I already have enough grand babies to make anyone feel old." She smiled at herself self-deprecatingly as Nick looked at the floor before meeting her gaze again. "But you're my baby boy," she said sadly as she cupped Nick's cheek and a single tear leaked down her own.

Nick reached up and wiped the tear away, mortified that he'd made his mother cry. "Mom, please," he said softly.

Jillian pulled herself away and assumed a stiffer posture, pasting a smile on her face that didn't come close to reaching her eyes. "Well, boys, let's get going, shall we. We wouldn't want to miss our reservation. Just let me get my bag." She retreated to bedroom, leaving the Stokes men in an awkward silence.

Eventually, the stifling silence was too much. "Dad? Would you please say something?"

Bill ran a slow hand over his mouth and seemed to study the coffee table for a moment before he answered. "I'm not exactly sure what you want me to say, son. I'm a little taken aback just now. I'm afraid you're going to have to let me mull this over. Ah, here's your mother." Bill offered his arm to his freshly lipsticked wife and smiled at her briefly. She nodded her head back to him and led the way to elevator. They endured a silent trip to the lobby, each lost in thought.

Nick led them into one of the bars on the main level and scanned for Greg, becoming irritated when he saw Greg chatting up the very attractive and scantily clad bartender. He was already stressed, and watching his partner flirt with a girl while he'd been upstairs trying to rationalize his life choices grated on him, to say the least. He took a deep breath and led the way to the bar, and was instantly relieved of his momentary irritation when Greg caught his eye and smiled at him brilliantly, like he was the only person in the room. After a moment, Greg's eyes shifted to Nick's parents, and then back to Nick, questioning silently. Nick nodded a bit, then shrugged and looked at the floor before meeting Greg's gaze again. Greg smiled softly, if a bit sadly as the three Stokes approached, understanding implicitly.

By the time they reached Greg at the bar, he had risen from his stool and pasted a pleasant smile on an otherwise neutral face as he approached them. Nick recognized the expression. Greg used it often in questioning witnesses and victims. Nick unknowingly nodded his approval at Greg's instinctive tactic. That particular demeanor had usually worked for Greg in the field. It invited trust, but allowed him to remain emotionally detached.

Nick brought the elder Stokeses to a halt before Greg. "Mom, Cisco, this is Greg Sanders. Greg, this is my mom and Dad." He flinched at his own awkwardness.

His mother, the consummate southern hostess, swept in to shake Greg's hand. Greg gripped hers lightly between both of his, smiling warmly. "Mr. Sanders. A pleasure to meet you."

"Please," Greg responded smoothly, "call me Greg." Picking up the cues of enforced polite society, he continued, "We're so glad you could come. Did you have a good flight?"

"Yes. Very smooth. And please, call me Jillian. And this, of course, is my husband Bill."

Greg reached out, trying desperately to not appear tentative, to shake the older mans hand. He smiled gratefully as his gesture was returned. "Would you all care for a drink before we take a seat? Our table is ready, but I'm sure they'll hold it…"

"Why don't we take our table, Greg. We can order a drink there." Nick suggested.

Greg nodded before offering his arm to his hopefully-future-mother-in-law. "Jillian, may I show you the way?"

Jillian smiled as she took his arm. Greg really could be quite charming. Nick allowed a tiny smirk to light his face as he motioned "after you" to his father, who merely raised an eyebrow before following his wife. As soon as his father's back was to him he allowed a full blown grin to light his face before he consciously subdued it. This may not go so badly after all, he thought to himself.

Two hours later, after Jillian had grilled Greg on his life story, found out all about the kids and been through every one of the hundreds of photos of them on his phone, the Sanders-Stokes party exited the restaurant. Bill had argued over picking up the tab, but Greg had firmly, but politely, insisted. After paying the tab, he left the Stokes clan and went to retrieve Trojan from the valet. Nick took the opportunity to get a read on their opinion of Greg.

"Ummm, so, what do you think?" he asked tentatively.

Bill and Jillian shared another nonverbal communication before Jillian responded, "He's a lovely man, dear. Very charming, a good heart. He reminds me a lot of you, actually. And it was so good of him to take in those kids."

Nick smiled broadly as he gave his mom a sideways hug. "I'm so glad you like him, Mom. And I can't wait for you to meet the kids. They really are something special. They're not always perfectly well behaved, mind you, but we're working on that."

Greg signaled from the curb outside that the car was ready and the Stokes moved toward Trojan. Greg held the front passenger door open for Jillian as Nick quipped about not getting shotgun. "Nicky," Greg countered, "Behave yourself." He smiled as he said it, though, and turned his smile on Jillian. Jillian returned the smile readily and complimented Greg on his manners as well as his car. Greg basked in the praise. "Nicky wasn't so sure about it when I purchased it, but I'm glad you approve." Nick and Bill got in the rear seats and the four of them headed for the Vegas Stokes home.

Once home, Greg ran across the street to the sitter to pick up the kids while Nick led his parents inside. By the time he returned Bill and Jillian had made themselves comfortable and Nick had served them the coffee Greg had set on a timer to brew. Greg chuckled to himself as he thought of the people he'd tried to impress in the last decade using his Blue Hawaiian. When in doubt, it seemed that trotting out the forty dollar a pound beans never hurt. When Nick heard the door, he stood from where he'd been sitting on the sofa next to his mom to take Trina from Greg. Greg picked up Brandon-almost too big for that anymore- and led Michael towards the sofa. Nick and Greg unconsciously stood as a unit as they faced the elder Stokes with the kids.

"Mom and Dad, these are our kids." Nick ruffled Michael's hair as he introduced them in turn, not noticing his mother's raised eyebrow at the term 'our'…although Greg managed to register it. Michael, who had quickly honed his adult manipulation skills with the folks at the lab, took no time to climb up into Jillian's lap and begin to question both her and Bill about where they came from and whether or not there were monkeys there. He was quite disappointed to learn there wasn't, of course, but was very intrigued by the fact there were horses, cats, and a dog. Bill, especially, seemed quite taken with him.

When Greg excused himself to dish up dessert, Nick followed him into the kitchen, giving him a quick squeeze before helping take the plates of cake to the living room. "I think it's going okay," he whispered while they were out of ear shot. Greg responded with a smile and a nod, unsure, but wanting to support Nick. Greg received congratulations from Bill on his choice of desserts and a raised eyebrow from Mother Stokes. "Eat it while you can, Bill. You know you won't be getting any at home."

They enjoyed a pleasant time with the kids who were inexplicably well behaved. Once the cake had been consumed and the kids had finished their milk and brushed their teeth, they began the typical signs of childhood fatigue, meaning they started to get fussy. A mother to seven children and grandmother to almost two dozen, Jillian recognized the signs. "Nicky, honey, I think it's time for little ones to be in bed. Why don't you put them down and I'll help Greg with the dishes? Bill, would you help Nick?" Nick smiled and nodded as he reached to take Brandon from his perch on Bill's knee and Bill scooped up Trina from her spot in Greg's lap, Nick nodding Michael on ahead of him.

Greg bent to pick up the dessert plates and coffee cups, but when Bill and Nick were out of ear shot, Jillian grasped Greg's forearm to get his attention. Greg stilled and looked up.

"Please sit down for a minute. I'd like to have a word with you, Mr. Sanders." Greg took in the change in her tone as well as the change in his moniker, and sat down, wide-eyed, blood pounding in his ears.

Mrs. Stokes clasped her hands in her lap and studied them for a moment, running her wedding ring around her ring finger. "You are a lovely man, Mr. Sanders. Charming, intelligent, and what you've done for these children…well!" she threw her hands up. "My son. He's a good man. He believes in doing what's right, and there's nothing he won't do for a friend in need." Greg nodded, afraid of where this was going. Jillian continued, "I know he cares about you a great deal. It's obvious you care a great deal about him. But," she took a deep breath as Greg held his, "I feel strongly that, without knowing it or meaning to, you're taking advantage of his kindness."

Greg looked at his own lap and furrowed his brow.

"Nick deserves a chance at a real relationship. A normal one," she said quietly.

Without looking up, Greg murmured "You mean one with a woman."

"Yes, Mr. Sanders. And as long as he's with you, he won't be looking for it. I think if you really care for him, you'll let him go." She looked up shortly as Bill and Nick came back into the room.

"Greg?" Nick said, wondering at the change in the atmosphere.

Greg plastered the professional smile back on his face and rose from his seat. "Nicky, it's late. Why don't you go ahead and take your folks back to their hotel. It's been a long day for them. Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, it's been lovely to meet you. I hope you have a good trip home." Nick made eye contact with Greg, questioning. Greg shook his head minutely. "I'll see you when you get home, Nick."

Nick ushered his folks toward the door letting them precede them through the door. Before he followed them, he quickly grabbed Greg by the upper arm. "Hey, you okay?" Greg nodded quickly. "You're going to be here when I get back, right?"

"I promise, Nick. I'm not going anywhere." he said, lips firmly set. He smiled briefly. "Even though I'm out of tequila."

a/n Don't own, just play. This chapter dedicated to those that a) wanted to know how it went with the folks, b) wanted longer chapters, and c) wanted me to work on my paragraph structure. Thank you all for your suggestions and reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

What Did You Do, Mr. Stokes?

Chapter 7

Despite the chatter provided by Mrs. Stokes on the way back to the hotel, Nick felt like he rode in silence. He nodded and "mmm-hmmm'd" when he thought it appropriate, chewing on a thumbnail as he steered Trojan down the strip. When he realized what he was doing, he pulled his hand away from his face and studied it briefly. He wondered when he had picked up that particular habit from Greg. And he wondered what the hell had transpired between Greg and his mother to change the atmosphere in the living room from friendly and congenial to frigid. The tension had rolled off of Greg in waves. His mother, on the other hand, had had the same look on her face that she had just after she delivered a coup de grace in a tough court case. It made Nick incredibly nervous about what he was going to come home to. He glanced at his father in the rear view mirror, Bill Stokes resting his chin in his hand as he absently watched the strip flow by the window.

"Mom." His mother continued to prattle on.

"Mom," he said more sternly. His mother stopped, briefly. He took a deep breath and let it out harshly. "What happened with Greg." It was barely a question, more a demand for information.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nicky. I thought we had a lovely evening." Nick watched as she smoothed her skirt as she spoke, flicking her eyes to her husband in the back seat. Nick sighed again and rubbed his temple. "Mom, if you hurt him, I don't know if I can forgive you."

"Pancho!" his father barked from the back seat. "Don't talk to your mother that way."

"Why, Cisco, because it might upset her? Would that upset you? Well that's how I feel about her hurting Greg. Do you get that?" Nick set his jaw as he breathed heavily and kept his eyes forward.

Bill Stokes sighed and rubbed a tired hand over his eyes, frustrated. He wished he'd had a chance to get used to his son's revelation before having to spend an evening with his new family. "Nick, I understand the comparison, but I don't think it's the same thing."

Nick worked the muscle in his jaw and furrowed his brow as he pulled Trojan into the lobby driveway of the Eclipse. He put the car in park and went around to open the doors for his mother and father, his mother looking sad and failing to meet Nick's eyes.

His father put his hands in the pockets of his trousers and studied his boots as Nick closed the car doors. "Pancho."

Nick turned and faced his father, crossing his arms and leaning back against Trojan. He looked at the ground for a moment before bringing his eyes defiantly up to meet his father's gaze. "Pancho, we'll love you no matter what. And we only want the best for you. We might just differ in our opinions of what the best is, exactly. But, in the end, we raised you to be your own man and make your own decisions, and to live with the consequences of those decisions." Nick cocked an eyebrow and chewed on his lip as he studied his parents. "Son, it's late. We'd like to get some rest, and you should, too. I'd like it if you would consider having breakfast with your mother and I before we have to be at the airport…give us all a chance to process everything before we talk again."

Nick nodded. "Alright. I'll drive you to the airport, after." He looked at the ground. "I've missed you guys. I'd like to see you more often, but from here on out, Greg's part of the equation." Mr. and Mrs. Stokes shared a long look and Jillian held his gaze for a moment before crossing her arms over chest and averting her eyes.

Bill grasped his son's shoulder briefly and smiled somewhat grimly. Jillian reached up to give her son a brief but genuine hug, cupped his face gently without saying a word, smiled softly and turned to walk into the hotel. Bill nodded briefly and followed.

Nick watched them walk through the lobby, eventually being obscured by the other guests of the hotel. He rubbed at his temples for a moment, then jumped when the car behind him tapped the horn. He sighed and got back in the car to head for home, shaking his head at himself as he wondered if he should stop and get a bottle of tequila on the way. Ah, tequila. The beginning and the end of all our problems, he thought to himself smiling. After a moment's consideration, he decided against anything delaying him getting home to his family. He realized he needed to be with Greg. He needed to hold him and to be held. He couldn't ever imagine not needing him. He smiled grimly as he thought about his family, a great invisible divide separating the two elements of his family, like an ocean dividing two continents. He rested his elbow on the window sill and his temple on his fisted hand. Nick allowed himself to imagine what it would be like if the metaphorical ocean parted. Smiling softly, he imagined teaching the kids to ride a horse at the ranch with all the cousins. He pictured family reunions with the kids folded into the pack of nieces and nephews. He squirmed in his seat though, as he tried to picture Greg in that picture, somewhere. Nick could imagine the awkward look on Greg's face as he tried desperately to maintain a sense of composure while being questioned or condescended to by Nick's family. It hurt Nick to think of his family mistreating someone he loved so much.

Nick sighed heavily as he pulled into the driveway and put Trojan in park. Ignition turned off, Nick absently ran his hands around the steering wheel before slamming the palm of his hand into the bottom of the wheel. He ran his hands over his face, took a deep breath, and got out, locking the car after him.

Greg wasn't in the living room. He wasn't in the kitchen. Nick poked the door to the kids room open with one finger. All three were sound asleep, the revolving night light he'd bought them throwing soft images over their peaceful faces. He smiled at his kids, realizing how much he'd grown to love them. He walked in to the room and pulled Trina's blanket up over her shoulder, leaning down and kissing her forehead. Approaching Brandon's bed, he carefully untangled the mess he'd made of the sheets, Brandon not waking but turning on his side and sticking his thumb in his mouth. Nick ran a hand softly over the sleep rumpled head. At Michael's bed, Nick pulled a Tonka truck out from under the covers and replaced it with the stuffed monkey Michael kept hidden under his pillow. As he stood, Nick heard a creak in the floor boards and turned to see a pajama clad Greg leaning against the doorframe, the soft lights playing over his handsome, tired face. Despite the turn the evening had seemed to take, Nick felt an amazing wave of contentment wash over him. He smiled as it floored him, sinking to sit carefully on the foot of Michael's bed. Greg came to stand in front of him, threading his fingers through Nick's short hair as Nick rested his chin on the flat plain of Greg's stomach and looked up at his face. Eventually he turned his face and wrapped his arms around Greg's waist and hugged him tightly, Greg continuing to stroke deft fingers over Nick's head soothingly.

Nick turned his head up again, looking searchingly at Greg. "Are we okay?" he whispered, not wanting to wake the kids or break the moment.

Greg rested a hand on his cheek. "Of course we are. I'm not going anywhere. You won't let me, remember?"

Nick smiled and stood, taking his partner's hand and leading him out of the room, shutting the door softly behind them. "I want to get ready for bed, but then you're going to tell me what she said."

Greg made to resist, to deny, but one stern look from Nick and he caved. "Alright. But if anyone asks, you beat it out of me. Go take your shower. I'll be in, in a second." Nick smiled and complied, realizing he'd feel better if he could wash the stink of nervous sweat off of himself. He headed for the shower as Greg checked all the locks and headed for the kitchen.

When Nick came out of the bathroom he found Greg sitting on the floor, leaning on the bed watching the fish tank absently, a mug dangling precariously from lean fingers.

"Isn't it late for coffee, G?"

Greg looked up, feigning shock. After a moment, he couldn't hide his smirk as he admitted "It's decaf."

Nick looked genuinely shocked. "I didn't think you knew that word, Greg."

Greg laughed and grinned widely as Nick sank to sit next to him on the floor, pressing their legs together from hip to knee. He stole a sip from Greg's mug before resting the bottom of his face on his arm, gathering his thoughts.

"You going to tell me?"

Greg took a careful sip of his coffee, eyes flitting around the tank as he gathered his own thoughts. He scowled briefly. "Your mother's a damn good attorney, isn't she?"

Barely registering his surprise at the question, Nick merely nodded against his arm and watched Greg fidget with his mug.

"She wasn't unkind, Nick. She loves you. She wants what's best for you. She's just convinced that I'm not it." Greg sighed and looked at Nick briefly before continuing. "She said if I really cared about you, I should stop taking advantage of your kindness and let you go to find a real relationship, a normal one with a woman." Greg drained his mug and carefully put the mug on the floor, looking into it and spinning it in slow circles, his brow furrowed, his eyes refusing to meet Nick's.

Nick watched Greg spin the mug for a moment. "You know you're what's best for me, right? And even if you weren't I'd still want you here? And what right does she have, anyway to decide what's best for me?"

Greg rested a hand on Nick's arm. "Nicky." Nick calmed immediately, kissing Greg's hand where it rested on his arm. "C'mon. Bedtime. We're both tired. Fuck it, I passed tired an hour ago." Greg climbed into bed and arranged himself around Nick, resting his head on Nick's shoulder and tangling their legs together. "We'll talk in the morning," Greg said through a yawn. He settled in and laced his fingers together with Nick's. "Love you, Nicky."

"Ditto, Greggo." Nick smiled as he kissed Greg's temple, breathing him in. "In the morning," he agreed, realizing how tired he was.

He never made it to the morning. Halfway through the night, he was startled awake by his cell. Nick fumbled for it blindly while Greg grumbled next to him, rubbing his fists over his eyes. "Stokes," he said into the receiver tiredly. "Seriously? What about day shift? Fuck. Alright. Where?" he asked. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He slammed his phone shut and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it?" Greg asked.

"Bomb on the strip. Several casualties. Day's on a high profile double, grave's on a bank robbery with casualties. They need me in. Oh, fuck."

"What?"

Nick looked sheepish for a moment. "I told the folks I'd take them to breakfast and then the airport. I guess I'll have to bail on that. They can take a cab."

"I'll do it," Greg said quietly as he watched Nick fish around for a clean pair of jeans and his work boots.

"What? Why?" Nick responded, confused.

Greg shrugged. "I can be the bigger person. And maybe I want another shot at charming your mother, maybe I can still win her over."

Nick snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that." He looked at his watch. "Alright, if you want. I'll be down the strip at the Mandalay. Holler at me if they bring out the big guns." He secured his ID and his gun to his belt, stuck his favorite pair of leather gloves in his back pocket and threw a jacket over his shoulder.

Before he left, he leaned over and kissed Greg softly. "Thanks."

"For what?" Greg asked.

"For trying so hard with them. It means a lot to me. But I think you already knew that." He grinned at Greg from the doorway. "I'll call you later?"

"Better," Greg responded, smiling, settling back into the covers for a few hours more sleep.

Several hours later, Sara approached Nick with a stricken look on her face as he kneeled on the floor snapping photos.

"Nick, I heard on the scanner…there was an accident, a drunk driver slammed into a parked car, a Dodge Magnum in the front drive of the Eclipse…,and they said officer down…."


	8. Chapter 8

What Did You Do, Mr. Stokes?

a/n Sadly, I still don't own CSI or it's characters. If I did, Nick and Greg and I would be on the beach together in Mexico sipping fruity drinks. Yummy.

Chapter 8

"Nick, I heard on the scanner…there was an accident, a drunk driver slammed into a parked car, a Dodge Magnum in front of the Eclipse….and they said officer down…."

Nick stilled, frozen but for the throbbing of the blood in his veins that threatened to deafen him. After what seemed like a long time but was merely seconds, Nick squeezed his eyes shut and took in a shuttering breath. Knees creaking, he stood and handed Sara the camera in his hands before removing his latex gloves and fishing his keys out of his jeans pocket and thrusting them at Sara.

"Give me your keys," he said tersely.

Sara shook her head, confused.

"You're in charge. What we've collected so far is in my truck. Get it back to the lab when you're done. I'll be taking your car."

Sara nodded and grasped Nick's arm briefly. Nick looked back at her gratefully and took off at a run for the parking garage, his brain on autopilot. He skidded to a stop when he hit the garage, not sure where Sara had parked. He looked at the keys in his hands and hit the remote, relieved when the car alarm beeped from a row over. Nodding to himself, he jogged over and threw himself into Sara's car, starting it and throwing it in gear. The tires screeched as he sped out of the garage, red lights flashing. As he drove he dialed his cell, first trying Greg repeatedly, then trying both his parents and coming up empty. He fisted his hand around the phone and held it to his temple as he drove…tempted to throw the damned thing out the window, it was being so fucking unhelpful. He growled at the traffic on the strip, a glut of congestion not clearing despite his flashing red lights. He honked his horn, frustrated and punched the dashboard. Looking down, he spotted Sara's radio. He picked up the mic and called dispatch, asking what officers were on scene at the Eclipse incident. He let out a breath in relief when dispatch referred him to Vartann. Picking up his cell, he dialed Lou's number, chewing on his lip as he waited for the man to pick up.

"Vartann."

"Lou, it's Stokes. I'm on the way, I'm stuck in traffic, you gotta tell me what's going on, I'm going crazy here, man."

"Nick. It was Greg. He pulled his car out in front of the drunk driver, apparently in order to protect two guests of the hotel standing at the curb. A Mr. and Mrs. Stokes." Vartann was silent for an instant, hearing Nick's sharp intake of breath. "I'm guessing that's not a coincidence. They only had minor injuries, Nick. They've been taken to Desert Palms, just in case."

"Greg?" Nick asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

Vartann took a deep breath. "He was in rough shape, Nick. The guy t-boned him pretty good, direct to the driver's side. Hit him hard. The only thing that probably saved him was he wasn't wearing a seat belt. When they pulled him out, he'd been thrown into the passenger side. They took him right away, Nick. Desert Palms."

"Thanks, Lou. Call Catherine and tell her, would you?"

"Yeah, sure. Good luck, Nick."

Nick looked ahead and saw a break in traffic. He cranked the steering wheel and pulled up onto the curb, edging the hybrid around the two cars ahead of him and breaking into the intersection. He pulled an illegal u-turn and headed for the hospital, feeling like the route to that particular building was permanently etched in his brain. He grimaced and threw his cell on the passenger seat as he sped towards his family.

Pulling into the familiar parking lot, Nick contemplated just pulling into the emergency room driveway. He decided against it after a moment's hesitation. If he'd been driving his SUV, he probably would have, but the little blue hybrid was more likely to get towed. He found a parking spot close by, though, and hurried into the building and headed straight for the intake desk, instantly becoming frustrated at the line at the desk. Making irritated noises and attempting to use his ID to get to the front of the line only earned him a disapproving glare from older nurse behind the desk. Nick shifted his weight uneasily from foot to foot, his impatience growing. Too much longer and he was going to resort to a room to room search. He looked at his watch and ran both hands over his head, huffing in frustration.

"Nicky!"

He turned as his mother hurried towards him through the waiting room.

"Mom!" Nick wrapped his mother in a hug before pulling back to survey the scratches across her face and the brace wrapped around her left wrist. "Are you okay? Where's Dad? My god, I should have been there, I'm so sorry.."

"Nicky, sweetie, calm down. I'm okay. Bill's in x-ray. He wrenched his knee. He'll be okay, they're just being extra cautious. C'mon, sweetie, follow me."

"Mom, I've gotta find out where they took Greg…"

"He's upstairs, baby." She took him by the hand and pulled him into the elevator. "He's already been with the doctor."

They rode the short ride in silence, Nick's eyes shut and arms crossed, his head tipped to the ceiling. Jillian studied her son carefully. She pursed her lips and averted her gaze. The expression she beheld there wasn't one of a good friend worried about another friend. His son was deeply in love with this man. She sighed quietly in resignation and felt suddenly very uncomfortable, though she declined to explore why.

The elevator door opened and Nick stepped out ahead of her, turning back in question. She followed him out of the elevator and led him down the hall, nodding at the nurse at the nurses station, and finally stopping outside the room marked 'Sanders, Greg.' Nick surprised her by skidding to a stop outside the room, sucking in anxious breath.

"How bad is he, Momma?" Nick looked at the floor, almost afraid of the answer.

Jillian Stokes frowned as she ran a gentle hand down her only son's face, then pulled his chin up until he met her gaze. "He's going to be okay. That's what's important. Isn't it?"

Nick nodded glumly and kissed her hand. "I don't understand it. I've seen him in a hospital bed before. But I've never been this…scared of it," he admitted softly.

"Probably because you weren't in love with him then," Jillian responded.

Nick looked at her and held her gaze for a moment before sweeping her into a brief hug. She took his hand and led him into the room.


	9. Chapter 9

What Did You Do, Mr. Stokes?

Chapter 9

Jillian led her son into the room and let go of his hand to take a seat on the visitors chair in the corner, watching her son intently. Nick put his hands in his pockets and stood at the foot of the bed, knees just touching the foot board, as he surveyed the damage. He let out a deep breath in relief at the lack of machinery attached to the other man; one heart monitor and an IV drip was all there was. Greg was breathing on his own, though shallowly. He had several serious looking lacerations stitched across his face, one barely missing his left eye. The beginnings of large bruises ran from the top of Greg's left side under his loose hospital gown. His left arm was trapped in a brace binding his wrist to his abdomen. Through the gaps in the gown, Nick could see bandages wrapped around Greg's torso. Nick ran a hand over his face before pulling Greg's patient file out of it's holder at the foot of the bed and scanning it.

He let out another sigh of relief. "Three broken ribs, dislocated shoulder. No other internal damage, no brain trauma. Thank god." Nick moved to stand on Greg's right side and ran a careful hand through matted hair before leaning down to kiss his forehead. He smiled gently as he pulled a chair up to sit close enough to wrap his hands around Greg's mostly uninjured right hand.

"You love him, don't you?"

Nick jumped, having almost forgotten his mother's presence. He turned to look at his mother with a puzzled look on his face. "I thought we'd been over this, Mom. I thought I'd made myself clear."

"Are you sure? Sure there isn't a nice girl out there, waiting for you? Waiting to make a family with you?"

Nick scowled and gently placed Greg's hand back on his bed before standing and facing his mother, his stance broad and defiant and his arms crossed over his chest. "From what I hear, this man threw himself in front of a moving vehicle to save you and dad. That may surprise you, but it doesn't surprise me, at all. A few years back he did something similar for a total stranger. That's the kind of person he is. It's the kind of person I'm thrilled to be with. And he understands me and what I do more than anyone else ever could." Nick wiped a hand over his face and sighed before crossing his arms again and turning slightly to gaze at Greg for a moment, allowing his eyes to roam Greg's face gratefully. He turned back to his mother, determined. "Any mythical woman that might be out there waiting for me would always be compared to Greg, and they would always come up short."

Jillian rose from her chair and moved to stand in front of her son. She uncrossed her arms to rest a hand on her son's cheek as she smiled grimly. "Okay," she said, before smiling broadly.

Nick gawked at his mother, shocked. "Okay?"

Jillian Stokes nodded, smiling. Nick swooped down to wrap the petite woman in a suffocating hug. As he pulled back, preparing to berate his mother good-naturedly he was interrupted.

"Nicky?" Greg whispered hoarsely. "Don't argue with your mother." Nick smirked as he returned to the bedside, relieved to hear that voice. When Nick picked up his hand again and rested his other hand lightly on Greg's forehead, Greg cracked his eyes, struggling to focus on his favorite brunet. "What happened?"

Nick smiled broadly before he responded "I was about to ask you."

Greg closed his eyes again and flinched as he tried to experimentally move. His eyes rolled under his closed lids and then cracked again, showing a sliver of the golden brown beneath. "I miscalculated."

Nick smirked. "Gonna need more than that, G. How you feeling, darlin?"

Greg squeezed his hand and blinked heavily. "Hurts. Hurts to breathe." He glanced down at his own torso. "Broken ribs?"

Nick nodded, adding "And a dislocated shoulder. Facial lacerations, but nothing serious. You want me to get the nurse?"

Greg shook his head and released Nick's hand to gently prod at the stitches on his face. "Fuck it, like I needed more scars."

Nick smiled and picked Greg's hand up again as he ran gentle fingers through his hair. "I happen to love your scars, Greggo." Greg had the good sense to smile softly and blush, squeezing Nick's hand before closing his eyes again. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to beat it out of Mom?"

Greg cracked his eyes again, scanning the room from under long lashes. When he caught Jillian's eye he held it, appraisingly, as did she. "Are you alright?"

Jillian smiled and nodded. "Thanks to you, Mr. Sanders, yes, we're both alive and well."

Greg grimaced. "No more of that 'Mr. Sanders' crap. It's Greg." He smirked softly, eyes closed again. "Or Greggo, or G."

Jillian chuckled. "Greg. And I suppose it's going to be Jillian, from here on out?"

Greg smiled tiredly but sincerely. "Yep."

Nick watched the interchange fondly before continuing to prod Greg for information. Greg shifted in his bed and winced a bit before closing his eyes again and speaking softly.

"I miscalculated. I heard the car tearing up the strip, I thought I'd stop him with that damn hemi. Figured it had to be good for something other than sucking fuel. The guy veered at the last second. Tried to throw myself out of the way, but wasn't fast enough, apparently."

"Actually, I can't say I've ever seen anyone move so quickly, Greg. I hardly had time to process the sound of the car heading our way and you already had your car in gear to block it. And when I saw the entire driver's side was crushed, well, I really didn't think you'd make it."

Greg opened his eyes to study Jillian, Jillian glanced at her son who ground his jaw and looked down at the hand he was holding.

"Greg. You can't do stuff like that anymore. You've got three kids at home that need you." Greg slid his eyes to meet Nick's and held them. "I need you." He wiped his hand gruffly at the beginnings of a tear. "And I'm not gonna raise those three rug rats without you, damn it," he chuckled damply.

Greg smiled and ran a hand over Nick's cheek. "For you, for them, I'll be more careful. I promise."

Jillian sniffled from the foot of the bed, dabbing at her eyes as both men turned to look at her, surprised. "That was so beautiful!" she sniffled.

Nick and Greg looked at each other and then back at Jillian, before the three of them broke into laughter, Greg grimacing as he did. "Oh, it only hurts when I laugh…okay, Nicky I think it's morphine time."


	10. Chapter 10

a/n Dear friends, I apologize profusely for my tardiness. I was stumped. I rewrote this chapter seven times. I'm still not in love with it. Oh, and by the way, I still don't own anything.

What Did You Do, Mr. Stokes?

Chapter 10

A few hours later, Greg was suitably saturated with morphine to be rendered mostly incoherent, or at least irresponsible for his ramblings. Jillian had agreed to stay with him as Nick checked back in at the lab. She sat in the reclining visitors chair, feet tucked under her and the book she'd snagged from the gift shop open and resting upside down on the table. The morphine lowered Greg's inhibitions enough to ask Jillian everything about Nick he'd ever wanted to know, though somewhat groggily. Jillian, for her part, had no problem keeping Greg company and talking for hours about all the mischief her only son had gotten into growing up around the ranch. She was suitably impressed that Greg could name all of Nick's siblings and most of his nieces and nephews. Despite his goofy incoherence, she found she could easily see what her son saw in this man. He was warm, generous, brilliant, and if it wasn't just the painkillers, terribly amusing. Inconveniently, Jillian had tears of mirth rolling down her face when Bill had hobbled in leaning heavily on an ugly, hospital issued cane.

Jillian looked momentarily guilty, but quickly recovered and moved to her husband's side to lead him to a chair. He looked mildly irritated as he huffed at the inconvenience. Jillian smiled fondly at her husband and rested her hand briefly on his cheek, before asking after his knee.

Bill grimaced and huffed again, before responding. "I'll be fine, Jillie." He took her wrapped wrist gently in his hand and looked up to her face. "I'm so sorry Jillie. I just, I did the best I could to snatch you out of harm's way. I didn't mean to hurt you, sweetheart."

Jillian's smile lit her face. "I'll be fine, Bill. So will you." She smiled again. "I feel like quite the rescued damsel in distress, with my knights in shining armor here," she said, looking back and forth between Greg and Bill.

Bill cleared his throat as he surveyed Greg, trying to find the right words.

"Greg, I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate what you did." He smiled grimly as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You saved Jillie," he began, taking her hand in his. "I owe you everything."

Greg smiled at the couple in front of him. "Happy I could be of assistance." He moved cautiously to lay on his side facing them, resting his right cheek on his hand. He grinned mischievously. "Now, I need to ask you a favor, a favor you can't refuse."

Bill cocked an eyebrow. "That's the worst Brando I've ever heard, but name your favor."

Greg looked from one to the other before settling to rest on his back again and closing his eyes for a moment. He rubbed his hand over them before rolling them open again. "I want your blessing," he allowed his unfocused gaze to wonder to the window. "It doesn't really matter to me, honestly, but it would mean the world to Nicky," he finished, focusing on the couple again.

Bill crossed his arms. "Blessing for what, exactly?"

"He wants to marry me. He wants to adopt my kids. He wants us to be a family in every way possible and to know that if anything ever happened to me, the kids would stay with him." Jillian and Bill shared a look. Greg rolled his eyes. "I know the marriage wouldn't be legal in most states, but I guess in a weird way, Nick's very old fashioned." He looked at his lap, a shy smile on his face. "I guess in a way, I am too. I will no matter what, but I'd rather do it with your blessing."

Bill Stokes frowned, stroking his chin thoughtfully before sharing a look with his wife. "Mr. Sanders, I've been doing some checking on you, while I was waiting for that infernal doctor to process my x-rays."

Greg cocked an eyebrow, nibbling on his lip nervously as Jillian gave her husband a curious look.

"It would seem that you have quite the reputation 'round these parts."

Greg went wide eyed and swallowed.

"Everyone I spoke with had nothing but good things to say about you. Other than the fact that sometimes you can be a bit, um what's the word he used? Oh, yes. Goofy. But everyone said you were a hard working, genuine, good guy. They all said you would lay down your life for your children or my son."

Mr. Stokes ran his fingers absently over his cane. "And today, you laid down your life for me and for my Jillie." Bill took a deep breath and swallowed hard, not comfortable with the emotions running through him. Jillian squeezed his hand in hers reassuringly.

Bill sniffled inelegantly before taking another deep breath to regain his composure. "I would be proud to be able to consider you family."

The smile that cracked Greg's face in half was contagious, Nick mirroring it curiously as he walked into the room and took a seat on the other side of Greg's bed.

"What are you all smiley about? They up your pain meds?" Greg responded immediately by sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes, everyone in the room chuckling.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm smiling. I've been welcomed into your family! They gave us their blessing, Nicky."

Nick smiled softly at his mate, leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers together over his abdomen. "You know you didn't need their permission to be my family though, right?"

Greg reached out and waggled his fingers for Nick to take his hand, squeezing when they were laced together. "I know. But I know it's important to you, even if you try to make me believe it's not."

Nick smiled and squeezed back, before looking up startled when his father cleared his throat. "Well, as touching as this all is, we need to work out some logistics. I need to be back in Texas tomorrow. The hotel is putting us up for another night. The hotel's insurance company has also assured me it will be replacing your car, Greg." Greg goggled at him, Bill returning the look with a smirk. "Jillie's a very powerful attorney, Greg. And I'm a judge. When I explained that to the insurance representative, he was more than willing to settle out of court. The event happened on their property, making them at least partially liable, and Jillian and I could have been killed. As long as they cover hospitalization and replace your car, I think we can let it drop."

Jillian squeezed her husband's shoulder from where she stood behind him. "I don't have any pressing cases right now, Bill. I think I'm going to stay in town here for a few days and help the boys out. Get to know my new grandchildren a bit more." She looked over to Greg and Nick, who looked at each other in silent communication.

"That would be really nice, Jillian. Nick doesn't have a lot more leave he can take right now, and as much as I hate to be an invalid, I can't imagine being able to physically pick up the kids for at least a few days. Our daycare lady is amazing, but we abuse her enough as it is." Nick smiled and nodded in agreement. "Maybe you can put some weight on him while you're here, Momma. Greg would love your biscuits and gravy."

Twenty-four hours later found Bill on a plane back to Texas, Jillian set up in the guest bedroom and Nick sound asleep after a long shift. Greg tenderly moved around the kitchen making coffee and helping Jillian breakfast the kids, smiling when she shooed him away from the stove and taking a seat with the kids at the table. The kids seemed quite smitten with Jillian, though they missed the way she manipulated them into good behavior. Greg didn't, though. He smirked at the way she made chores sound like a treat and fondly pictured her mothering Nick and his sisters the same way. Greg could probably learn quite a bit from her on parenting, and if the kids turned out as well as Nick, it would be worth it. Greg smiled to himself as he pushed his fork through his eggs.

"Gregory, don't play with your food!" Jillian shot at him playfully.

Greg cocked an eyebrow and smirked, replying "yes mom!" cheekily under his breath. Jillian turned and smiled at him before patting the top of his head.

Once the kids had been fed Jillian escorted them to Mrs. Rivera's house for the day. She returned and poured herself another cup of Greg's coffee and joined him at the table.

"So." She started.

"So?" he queried in response.

"Do you have a date picked out yet?"

His absolute bafflement at the question was written all over his face.

"For your marriage to my son," she prompted.

"Oooooooh," he intoned in obvious relief at figuring out just what the heck the woman in front of him was talking about. He smiled at her fondly as he sipped his coffee. "We haven't really discussed the details, no. I think we sort of wanted to get past the big, Stokes shaped hurdle first." He grinned good naturedly at her.

She cocked her eyebrow and tapped her fingers on the table top. "I've been thinking…." she started, smiling mischievously at Greg's sudden apprehension, "The Stokes clan usually puts on a family reunion every Memorial Day weekend. There's fireworks, and hayrides; Bill does up a pig in the spit. All the kids are there with their families. I think Trina and the boys would have so much fun. What do you think?" she asked hopefully.

Greg stuck out his bottom lip, considering. "I'd have to talk to Nick about it, of course, but you know it's not legal in Texas?"

"Lawyer, Greg. Quite aware, yes thank you. But I thought at least a little celebration with the whole family?"

Greg's answer was delayed by a still shower damp Nick moving into the kitchen and making a bee line for the coffee maker. Greg took a sip from his own cup as he watched the muscles in Nick's back move under the tight black tee stuck to his damp skin. Greg flushed when he realized Jillian was watching him watch her son with a smirk and a raised brow. Nick turned and leaned his backside on the counter as he appreciatively inhaled the steam rising from his mug and looked questioningly back and forth between his mother and Greg. Jillian couldn't help herself. She giggled. That led to Greg chuckling, wincing as he did. Nick just assumed his "Stokes puzzled #5" look, the one that was very often directed at Greg and included a generous dose of fondness.

"Okay, what are you two up to? You're making me a little nervous."

Greg and Jillian shared a mock conspiratorial grin, before Jillian asked slyly, "Why do you assume we're up to anything, my dear?" Nick cocked a brow and waited. Greg caved, smiling.

"Alright, Nicky. If you must know, you're lovely mother is going all 'mother of the bride' on us. She wants dates and places and, I'm sure, seating arrangements and flower arrangements and guest lists and place cards…." Greg smiled at the look of confusion on his partner's face. Jillian, on the other hand, snorted.

"Greg, if you weren't injured right now, I would have cuffed you over the head for your impertinence, so consider yourself verbally chastised, young man. Stop being a smart-aleck."

Nick smirked into his coffee mug. "_Sooo_ not going to happen, Mom."

"Which? The wedding? Or the smart-aleck?" she asked.

"Oh, there'll be a wedding. But there will not be seating assingments or flower arrangements. And Greg will always be a smart-ass. It's part of what I love about him." Greg blushed and smiled into his own coffee as Nick walked over and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"What about the Stokes family reunion, Nick? You want to go?"

Nick smiled and rubbed a hand over freshly shave skin, a far off look on his face. "I'd love to take you guys to the ranch. The kids would love it. And I would love to see you on a horse," a grin worked it's way onto Nick's face.

"You assume I've never been on a horse?"

Nick looked at Greg, calculatingly. "Is that an incorrect assumption, Einstien?"

Greg smirked and shook his head. "Oh, Nicky. Still so much you don't know about me. You think they don't have horses in California?"

Nick shrugged. "I just always pictured you on a surfboard, not a horse back."

"So how early did these fantasies of me on a surfboard rear their ugly head, Nick?" Nick blushed and threw the rag from the kitchen sink at Greg's head, hitting the side of his face with a wet slop.

Greg narrowed his eyes as he pulled the rag off his face. "Hey! Injured man over here!"

Nick smiled broadly at his guy before turning back to his mother. "We'll see if we can both get the time off, Mom. With the whole family there, it might be a good time to, um, introduce everyone to the man in my life."

Greg grinned. "Nicky's coming out party. Outstanding. And there'll be fireworks and a roast pig to commemorate the occasion." Greg rubbed his hands together and grinned. "Can. Not. _Wait_."


	11. Chapter 11

a/n In case any of y'all have forgotten, I don't own any of the recognizable characters.

What Did You Do, Mr. Stokes?

Chapter 11

Over the course of the next six weeks, Greg and Nick took turns being anxious over their intended trip to Texas, though for some reason they tried to hide it from each other. Eventually, Greg noticed the ragged nails on Nick's hands. He held Nick's fingertips gingerly, licking his lips as he tried to hide the smirk playing around his mouth and single eyebrow climbing his forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked seriously. "I thought we'd decided we'd talk about stuff that was bugging us."

Nick looked momentarily guilty until he looked over and noticed the frayed cuticles on Greg's hands. He grabbed a hand and turned it so Greg could see his handiwork and his hypocrisy. He smiled grimly as his mate had the good sense to avert his eyes and blush, pulling his hands away and hiding them in his pockets.

When their eyes met in a stare down they held for approximately seventeen seconds.

And then they both burst out laughing.

They fell in a heap on the sofa, eventually pushing and pulling at each other until they were both comfortable, Nick tucked into the corner with Greg laying back into his chest. Nick wrapped his arms around until he could lace their fingers together, turning their wrists so he could study their ragged edged fingers en masse.

"We still suck at this." Greg let out a sigh. "Tell me."

Nick continued to study their fingers, but leaned into Greg's temple, inhaling deeply, allowing the scent of Greg's shampoo and, well, Greg, to soothe him while he found the words.

"Just trying to figure out what everyone's going to say, how I should tell everyone, running scenarios, you know. Every once in a while I wake up in a cold sweat from a dream where they all brought out the pitchforks and torches, you know, like in one of those old monster movies."

Greg turned his head and bumped his forehead against Nick's chin. "When you wake up in a cold sweat, you're supposed to wake me so I can warm you up." He smiled at Nick's chuckle.

"What about you? Your fingertips are calling bullshit, there, man."

Greg smiled softly. "I just hope they like me. Most days. And then some days I worry one or two or five of your sisters will hogtie me and drag me behind a horse or something."

Nick pulled his head far enough away from Greg's to be able to study Greg's expression and rest his temple on a fist. After a long moment of consideration he responded. "We watch too damn many movies, dude."

Greg smirked, and then let out a deep breath. "We need a plan, man. We've got the time off, we've got tickets…" Greg rubbed his free hand over his face. "I'm a little anxious about traveling with the kids too, to be honest. It's still a challenge to get them in and out of the fricking grocery store. Getting them on and off an airplane safely and without major embarrassment seems….unlikely." A grimace marred his face as he pulled the hand he still held up to study. "You came up with a pretty good plan for your folks, got any brilliant ideas for this?"

Nick cocked an eyebrow. "I thought it was a good plan, but it still took you saving their lives to win them over. How 'bout you play 'Knight in Shining Armor' for the rest of the family?" he asked with a broad grin.

Greg chuckled as images of "The Magnificent Seven" and "Fistful of Dollars" flashed briefly through his head. "You're right, we watch too many movies." He scratched a hand through his hair, leaving it standing on end. "I suppose I can just make sure I'm always holding a kid. I doubt they'd hurt a kid."

Nick unsuccessfully attempted to flatten Greg's hair, smiling to himself. "Ya know what, Greggo? I don't think you have a damn thing to worry about." His smile broadened. "They're going to love you. They won't be able to help themselves. I wasn't."

Greg re-laced their fingers and pulled until Nick's arms were wrapped around his torso, leaning back into Nick's chest and sighing happily. "I love you too, Nicky." He absently rubbed Nick's hand and his own over his torso, contemplating. "Your mom seems awfully fond of me, too. I guess she wouldn't let anything too terrible happen." His eyes suddenly widened. "Your dad wouldn't make me castrate a farm animal, would he?"

Nick pulled back to look at Greg incredulously. "You been hitting the tequila?"

Greg shook his head, blushing a bit and rushing to explain. "I had this friend, in college, who was really into this girl that grew up on a farm…Iowa or Wyoming or something. He went home with her for a holiday after it started getting serious. Her dad sort of tested him by taking him out to the barn and making him castrate a hog."

Nick studied the man in his lap for a moment, cocking his head as he considered. Slowly, a wide grin spread across his face as a few memories clicked into place. Eventually, he dropped his head to the back of the sofa and broke into chuckles as Greg looked on curiously. As his chuckles receded, he answered, "That explains so much!" He chuckled a bit more. "Every one of my sisters' husbands, at some point, disappeared to the barn with dad and came back green around the gills."

Greg's eyes, if possible, got even larger. "Nicky, I love you more than anything, but I am not castrating a farm animal for you!"

Nick answered by barely concealing his laughter as Greg huffed indignantly. "Greggo, I think you passed the best test when you saved their lives, but I'll warn Cisco, just in case, if you want." Greg merely rolled his eyes and pushed himself up off the sofa before turning, hands on hips and an unwilling smile fighting it's way onto half his mouth, before reaching out for Nick's hands to pull him up and down the hall towards their room. "You know what Nicky? I think you and me and the kids, we'll do just fine. Go check the doors are locked and come to bed."

Nick replied silently, kissing the side of Greg's neck before complying, smiling the smile of the truly content. They would be okay, Greg was right. And chances were good they'd have a hell of a story to tell. He shook his head and smiled to himself as he checked the locks. He'd just have to make sure none of the stories involved castrations…of farm animals or otherwise.


	12. Chapter 12

a/n still don't own, just play!

What Did You Do, Mr. Stokes?

Chapter 12

Dooms Day had finally arrived to find the Stokes/Sanders party of five in line at the Skycap in front of the Vegas airport. Greg balanced Trina one hip, her diaper bag slung across a shoulder, and somehow managed to hold one each of the boys hands as Nick unloaded their luggage. He felt like an immovable object. Finally, Nick reached the head of the line and checked them in.

"G, I need your I.D."

Greg shifted his load so he could take out his wallet, then handed his license to Michael and pushed him towards Nick. Michael dutifully trotted over to Nick and held the card up for Nick to take, saying something softly to Nick as he did. Whatever he said, Nick liked it. Greg watched curiously as Nick's face broke into one of his award winning grins, directed entirely at the six year old standing at his feet, one hand clutching at Nick's thick leather belt. Nick spoke softly to Michael, questioning. Michael responded shyly one finger in his mouth, little body twisting back and forth. Nick smiled affectionately at him and nodded, before picking up his and Greg's ID's and their boarding passes and shoving them in his jacket pocket. He picked Michael up and threw him over shoulder, grabbing their carry on bag with his free hand. Michael laughed uproariously as he rode Nick's shoulder and several of their fellow travelers grinned at them as Nick walked by. Greg smiled a bit, too, until he realized Nick was outdistancing him as he struggled ahead laden with two kids and their accessories.

"Stokes." Greg bellowed, aggravated as his aviators started to slip down his face. "A little help?" Nick was back in front of him in a few long strides.

"How you wanna do this, Greggo? I guess this is tougher without the shopping carts." Nick set Michael on his feet and took his hand.

"You think?" Greg asked with an edge of irritation to his voice. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking at his feet. "Sorry."

Nick cocked his head and decided to take charge. He stood Brandon and Michael side by side and took a knee in front of them. "Boys, this is a really big place, and your daddy and me would hate for you to get lost in it." Michael nodded knowingly and Brandon's eyes got huge. "If you do get lost, do you know what to do?" Both the boys nodded vigorously. Nick sat back on his heels, surprised. "Really, what's that?"

"Find a grown-up in a uniform." The two boys stated in almost perfect unison. Nick assumed "Stokes puzzled #3" and looked up to Greg who merely shrugged and looked as confused as he did. "How'd you guys get so smart?" Nick asked the two, proudly.

"Mrs. Rivera said the airport could be dangerous and that she would be very sad if anything happened to us and that we should always stay right with you and hold your hand and if we did get lost we should find a grown-up in a uniform."

Greg and Nick shared an impressed look. "We don't pay that woman anywhere near enough," Greg stated. Nick nodded, smiling.

"Okay. You guys are pretty smart. Here's what we're going to do. Your Daddy is going to carry Brandon and this bag. I will carry Trina and this bag. Michael, since you are the oldest and the fastest, you get to walk, but I need you to walk right by me."

"Mrs. Rivera said to hold onto your belt if your hands were full."

"Well she's a smart lady, and she loves you lots, so you do that, okay?" Michael nodded. "And once we get through the gates I'll buy you guys a cookie or something, alright?"

Michael thought for a second. "Can I have Cheetos instead?" Nick cringed. Cheetos meant orange gunk everywhere.

Greg laughed. "Don't worry I packed the wet wipes." Nick nodded in acquiescence and sighed as Greg smirked. "How about Doritos, Michael? Then you can share with Nick?" Michael nodded seriously as Nick got to his feet and took Trina from Greg, slinging his bag back over his shoulder. He looked down at Michael pointedly until Michael took the hint and hooked his little hand around Nick's belt. Greg smiled at his family…god how he loved these people…and took Brandon up in his arms to head for the security checkpoint, wondering vaguely how they handled kids there.

Once they'd made it through security-the nice lady that checked the kids and their stuff was surprisingly kind; of course Michael had done his best to charm her socks off and Trina managed her best "I'm such a cute little princess don't you just adore me?" routine-they headed for their gate, stopping to purchase some bottled water and the promised Doritos. Michael managed to talk them into a few new books, as well. Their plane was already boarding "passengers with small children," a group neither Greg nor Nick had ever been a part of. They herded their brood towards the smiling lady at the gate and Nick handed her their boarding passes for her to scan. She handed them back with a "Welcome aboard, Mr. Stokes, Mr. Sanders." Greg, unsure of protocol when traveling with children, had brought photo copies of the kids birth certificates and his the paperwork giving him legal guardianship. Nick had laughed at him when he saw the paperwork ready to packed in the carry on baggage, but was silenced when Greg said he'd woken to a nightmare the morning before in which the airport authorities took the kids because they didn't believe they were his. They didn't share last names, after all. Nick had nodded slowly, stroking his chin, deep in thought as he walked away, "Maybe we should fix that name thing…" Greg had looked up, surprised, and smiled at his partner.

They managed to navigate the boarding process relatively painlessly, the kids being unusually well behaved. Greg had carefully booked the flight, picking a smaller plane so the seats were set up three on one side and two on the other. Greg set up Michael at one window and arranged Trina in her car seat in the middle seat as Nick hooked Brandon into his seat at the opposite window. They each settled into their own seats on the aisle, looked at the kids, looked at each other, then simultaneously let out a deep breath in relief. They looked at each other again before breaking into chuckles. Greg slumped down into his seat and reached into the bag at his feet to grab a pacifier for Trina to suck on during take off to ease her through the air pressure changes and gave Michael, Brandon each a piece of gum. He had to remind Michael and Brandon not to swallow it, promising them their Doritos if he got the gum back after they were in the air. Both of them nodded as they chewed on the fruity Bubblicious Greg had gotten for the occasion. He grinned at Nick as he handed him his piece, knowing it was one of his little guilty pleasures. Greg sat back and pulled two paperbacks out of his bag, one for himself and the one Nick had left half finished on his nightstand. When he handed it silently across the aisle to Nick he received a soft, grateful smile in return, as well as a quiet "you take such good care of me" and a happy sigh as Nick checked on Brandon and then opened his book.

Greg tried to read his own book, but something was niggling at the back of his brain, something beyond the anxiety of what was waiting for them when they stepped off this plane. He refolded the corner of his page and set the book aside, letting his hands settle across his abdomen and lace together. He let his gaze drift to the rest of the passengers, watching absently as they boarded and the flight attendants prepared for take off. After they were in the air he took one more deep breath, glad the kids seemed unfazed about the take off. Shrugging, he settled into his seat and tried to read, taking frequent peeks at Nick out of the corner of his eye, his foot jiggling nervously.

"Stop it." Nick said without looking up. Greg smirked. "It's gonna be fine," he continued, raising an eyebrow as he casually turned a page.

Greg sighed and rested his cheek on a fist. "Hey." Nick merely cocked a brow again in question. "What did Michael say to you earlier?"

Nick smiled but pretended confusion. "When?"

Shaking his head and smirking a bit, "At the sky cap. He said something that seemed to make you awfully happy. I was just wondering if you were willing to share with the class?"

Nick continued to read, or at least pretend to read, failing to hide a huge grin. Eventually he gave in and responded after assuring Michael had the earbuds to his gameboy in. "He called me Papi," he said softly, his smile not diminishing a bit.

Greg's smile almost mirrored his as he asked quietly, "And I take it that's okay with you?"

Nick finally rested his book in his lap and laced his fingers together over it as he studied his partner. Eventually, with a smart-ass grin, he replied "Duh."

Greg snorted in reply. "So, we're sorta down to the eleventh hour here, dude. You decided how this is going to go down yet?"

Nick reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a battered note card and handed it across the aisle to Greg.

"Mom's recipe for Stroganoff?"

"Yeah. Hope you're on your game, 'cause you're making it for the Stokes clan. There'll be about, hmmm, thirty of us?" He grinned wickedly before continuing, "I figured it worked on me."

Greg didn't know whether to be proud or affronted, but remained silent with a quizzical look.

"And then, I figured I'd make a an announcement to everyone at the pig roast Sunday night. That way they'll have a couple days to get to know you first, and if it all goes to hell we're flying out the next morning anyway."

Greg chewed on a fingernail for a moment before Nick with a pointed look. Greg abashedly returned his hands to his lap.

Nick bit the inside of his cheek as he looked at Greg thoughtfully. "It's gonna be okay." Greg met his eye, questioning. "I promise. If it's not okay, we'll leave." Greg nodded slowly looking at the seat ahead of him.

"Okay." Not entirely convinced, but willing to make do.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch…..

Most of the grandkids had already arrived and Jillian called them together for a tradition she'd started years ago. She brought out a box filled with cameras and handed them out…the digital ones going to the older grandkids and the disposable 35mm's going to the younger ones. Every year she developed all the pictures and put together a family collage, and she found the kids took some of the best pictures. The kids took their cameras with a smile a dispersed, most heading for the barn and the horses. Before they'd completely gone, Jillian snagged one of her granddaughters by the elbow.

"Zoe, hold up for minute, would you?" she asked with her eyes sparkling. She waited until the other kids had left the room and pulled out a box for Zoe. This granddaughter had always held a special place in her heart, and certainly stood out among her cousins. While the rest of the clan ran to the horses dressed in jeans and boots, Zoe held back, dressed in gothic black, always accessorized by a camera around her neck. At sixteen, Zoe had already won two awards for her photography and had one piece hanging in a gallery at a local college where she'd taken a summer course. Jillian handed the box to Zoe and watched as she opened it.

"Grandma, this is the lens I've been saving up for! Mom's going to kill you!"

Jillian huffed. "I can handle your mother. Besides, I want you to save for college. And, I want you to consider this payment for a job I have for you."

Zoe looked up from the lens in her hand curiously.

Jillian continued, carefully. "I want you to focus on getting some good shots of your Uncle Nick and his roommate, Greg, and Greg's kids."

Zoe snorted. "Uncle Nick finally come out of the closet then?"

Jillian raised an eyebrow. "Not my story to tell, young lady." A smirk played around the edge of her jaw. "Does everyone know?" she asked as she bundled together the packaging from the lens.

Zoe regarded her grandmother for a moment. "I don't know, Grandma. Not everyone's as observant as I am."

Jillian conceded the point with a nod and a grin, crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay. But let them bring it up when they're ready, okay?"

Zoe grinned conspiratorially with her grandmother. She couldn't wait to meet this guy.


	13. Chapter 13

What Did you Do, Mr. Stokes?

Chapter 13

The flight was, thankfully, short and uneventful. Once they'd touched down, they gathered their little clan and all it's stuff and headed towards the exit. Greg grinned as he saw the little old lady from the seat ahead of them smile at Michael and her seatmate winked at Trina.

"You have such well behaved children!" one of them enthused, while her traveling partner exclaimed how adorable they were and how much they looked like their daddy. Greg smirked and shot Nick a wink, effecting his own southern drawl as he 'thanked the ladies kindly' as they slowly moved down the aisle. Nick, for his part, couldn't help but chuckle, terribly amused. Eventually, with a wicked grin, he leaned forward and whispered to Greg something about watching out for those Texas cougars. Greg pretended to eye up the two ladies for a moment, critically, before turning back to Nick and stating, in mock seriousness, that they 'simply weren't his type.' Nick choked on his guffaw but managed a smile for the ladies, who were glancing back curiously.

Once they'd managed to make it to the terminal, Greg nodded towards the restroom, Trina on his hip. "Diaper change." he said. Nick nodded and made sure he had eyes on the other two. When Greg came back, Nick stood there with Michael, but Greg couldn't see Brandon. He allowed a moment of blind panic to take him, before Nick smiled and nodded down the hall. Greg turned to see Jillian moving towards them with her arms full of Brandon, the little boy fisting handfuls of her shirt.

"He spotted her before I did, took off running for her. I hadn't realized he'd bonded that much to her."

"Oh, he's got her quite wrapped around his finger." Greg responded. "Trina and Michael might seem to be the charmers, but Brandon, he's like a cat. Once he decides to trust you, you're officially his."

Nick paused to consider that as he watched his mother move towards them. "I can see that," he agreed.

A moment later, Jillian was buried in the embrace of not only Brandon, but Michael and Nick. Once she'd been properly greeted by the boys, she turned an eye on Greg. "How about you, Greg? No sugar for Mama?" she asked, a wicked and familiar smirk teasing the corner of her mouth.

"Just waiting my turn, Jillie." Greg put his free arm around her and bussed her loudly on the temple, making her laugh, eyes sparkling.

"You look good, kiddo," she started, appraising. "All healed up?"

"A few twinges, here and there, but basically good as new," Greg returned, smiling, until he realized he felt like someone was watching him. He turned to see a teenager, clad in black, snapping pictures of the reunion. When she realized she'd been spotted, she blushed becomingly, scowling at herself. She let her camera fall to her chest, resting on a strap around her neck and approached them.

"Zoe!" Nick exclaimed, picking the young lady up and swinging her around before engulfing her in a bear hug, much to her obvious horror.

"Uncle Nick, put me down. For crap's sakes, someone here might actually know me."

Nick smiled and released her, moving to ruffle her hair and realizing the hard spikes wouldn't allow for it, and settling for wrapping a hand around the back of her neck. "You've gotten all grown up on me, girl."

"Yes," she started, rolling her eyes, "I'm menstruating and everything now. Jesus. Can we go please." Greg snorted and Jillian looked at her disapprovingly. Zoe crossed her arms over her chest and stood back to look Greg up and down, appraisal in her eye. Greg felt himself blush a bit.

"You'll do," she stated before turning to her uncle and stating, "He's cute. You sure can pick 'em, Uncle Nick." She picked up both of the car seats at their feet and turned to head away from them. "I'll be in the car," she threw over her shoulder, leaving behind her a gaping uncle, a smirking grandmother, and a laughing Greg. Once they'd gathered their wits, they headed for baggage to gather their luggage and joined Zoe in the car, where she'd already installed the car seats and sat in the driver's seat, ipod earbuds in her ears, texting on her phone.

Greg was surprised when Jillian let Zoe drive them home. She sensed it and said simply "she's an excellent driver."

Zoe caught on and winked at Greg in the rearview mirror before responding "Yes, I'm an excellent driver. Time for Whopner. Three hundred and sixty four." She rocked a bit in the seat, going for full on rainman mode. Greg snickered, Nick looked confused.

"K-mart sucks. Where's my syrup." Greg answered her back. She looked at him again in the mirror. Jillian and Nick looked at each other, confused, as Greg and Zoe broke out into merry chuckles. Greg felt so much better all of a sudden. He knew he had an unspoken ally in this girl, and it made him think that maybe he could get through this weekend alive.

XOXOXOXO

All three kids were sound asleep by the time they pulled up to the house. Greg pushed his aviators up his nose as he surveyed the massive ranch house before them and let out a low whistle. "You grew up here, Nicky? Geez, I think my house could fit inside a quarter of it."

"It's been expanded through the years, Greg. We needed room for all the grandkids. The whole west wing was added about fifteen years ago," Jillian declared." I was tired of people fighting over bathrooms."

Greg nodded, slightly intimidated as he roused a sleepy Brandon and Michael, and lifted Trina out of her car seat without waking her.

"Nicky, you all will be in the west bonus room, if you want to put Trina down for a bit I moved a crib in there." Nick nodded, one eyebrow raised. Greg wondered at that, but then it occurred to him that he hadn't considered sleeping arrangements. He gave Nick his own raised eyebrow, to which he received a smile and a small eyebrow waggle. Jillian took the lead, taking both Brandon and Michael in hand and leading them off who knows where. Greg looked to Nick for guidance. "They'll be fine. Come on." Nick loaded the last of their bags on his shoulders and headed for the other end of the house.

After he'd lain Trina down to bed, Greg looked around at the space Jillian had given them and felt a surge of warm appreciation for her. The space had it's own exit from the house leading off a covered porch big enough for small table and chairs and a bench. It had it's own bathroom. A crib had been installed in the corner, two twin beds, and what looked to be a queen sized sofa sleeper was made up with fresh sheets and pillows across from a decent sized television and dvd player.

"Okay, your mother is now, officially and forever, on my list of all time favorite people." Greg said, his hands on his hips as he looked around the room. Nick smiled as he moved to stand behind him, wrapping him up and burying his nose in his shoulder to breath in and out deeply in contentment. "Yeah, me too," he replied softly. Greg smiled broadly until that tickling sensation of someone watching him tingled over his scalp again. He turned to find Zoe, arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Knock, Knock." she said sarcastically.

Greg snapped his fingers. "I've got it. Beetle Juice, right?"

Zoe blushed deeply and looked at the floor.

Nick looked between the two of them, baffled, letting out a little "huh?"

Greg turned slightly, not letting go of Nick's wrists quite yet. "Winona Rider. I knew you reminded me of someone." He released Nick finally as he moved out of his grasp and past Zoe to the porch. "I loved that movie," he said as he passed by her, winking. He was having fun rising to her bait. He was pretty sure, before the weekend was over, that she'd be on that list of his, too. He smiled at that before calling out to Nick, "Trina'll sleep for a while. You wanna give me the five cent tour?"

"Yes, Uncle Nick, make sure to show him the hay loft where you lost your virginity," Zoe deadpanned, one eyebrow raised just enough to belie her sincerity.

The muscle of Greg's cheek twitched as he tried desperately not to laugh at the look on his seriously affronted lover. "Yes, Nicky, that definitely needs to be on the tour," he stated solemnly, nodding to Zoe, "Thank you for suggesting it, Zoe." She mimed throwing up and excused herself. Greg and Nick looked to each other before Greg dragged Nick out onto the porch so he could shut the door to avoid waking Trina as they dissolved into laughter, leaning against each other and the door.

a/n Love you guys. Thanks for your patience, thanks for your reviews. We're not done yet, and as always, I don't own.


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: Nick and Greg are not mine. Sadly. Also, I'm not sure if the names of some of Nick's family are cannon, or I've read them somewhere else here on FFN. If I'm accidently stealing character names from someone other than CBS, I apologize.

What Did You Do, Mr. Stokes?

Chapter 14

A half hour or so later a still laughing Greg and Nick rolled into the big country kitchen to find Jillian surrounded by Stokes sisters and a smattering of kids in a variety of ages, everyone seeming to have a task. Jillian looked up as the screen door slammed behind them, smiling.

"Jillian, any idea where my kids have ambled off to?" Greg asked good-naturedly. One of Nick's sisters wiped her hands on a kitchen towel before grabbing Greg by the wrist and pulling him along into the large open dining room beyond the kitchen, sending her brother a wink as Greg raised an eyebrow. Nick chuckled as he stole a cookie and bussed his mom on the cheek before following. In the corner of the dining room Greg found Brandon reading…or doing the Brandon equivalent of reading…to the giant golden retriever he was currently using as a pillow. Greg smiled.

"Whatcha doing there Brandon?"

"Mav'rick likes dis book." Brandon replied.

Greg smiled and crouched down to scratch Maverick on the head. "You sure he doesn't mind you using him as a pillow?"

Nick had come up behind his sister and given her a brief hug. "Maverick comes from a long line of child herders."

"Yeah, his great-granddaddy, Maverick the second, herded Nicky, Greg."

Greg smiled at that and rose, chuckling. "So I guess I'm easy to pick out in this crowd. And you would be…Ginny?"

Ginny smiled. "And you would be the guy who threw yourself in front of a moving vehicle to save my parents. You're the family hero, Greg." Ginny surprised Greg by engulfing him in a hug. "Thank you," she said as she pulled back. Greg smiled in reply and threw a wink at Nick, who smirked in reply. "Told you they'd love you." Nick grinned.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty lovable." Greg buffed his nails.

Nick and Ginny looked at each other before breaking into chuckles. "And so modest, too," Nick quipped. "Gin, you know where the other monkey is?"

"He's been following Zoe around. I think he's smitten."

Greg smiled. "Well, Zoe's something else, but I hope she knows Michael's a player." He checked his watch. "Nicky, I'm gonna go check on monkey number three…" he trailed off as another Stokes sister came in with Trina in her arms.

"Hi Greg. Hope you don't mind. I was dropping towels off in your room and Miss Thing here was awake and needed a change."

Greg blushed, thinking about the queen sized bed in their room that may be a little obvious. "Thanks," Greg said as he reached for Trina. "And you would be…Maggie, right?"

"In the flesh!" She gave Greg a one armed hug. "It's good to meet you Greg. We all owe you, big time."

Greg blushed. Nick looked on proudly…oblivious to his sisters watching him and then nodding to each other with a smirk.

The weekend proceeded along the same lines, Greg surprising all the Stokes sibs by knowing them on sight and becoming an instant favorite with the nieces and nephews with his antics and easy smile. When it came time for Greg to put together his Stroganoff, which he and Jillian decided would be best for breakfast, he had a small army of mini-Stokes lined up to help him, the older ones carefully cutting the beef and the younger ones in the assembly line flouring the cut up pieces, ending up with more flour on themselves and Greg by the time they were done than on the beef. Eventually the Stroganoff came together to simmer overnight in the multiple crock pots that Jillian had pulled out of the massive pantry off the kitchen. Greg smiled and dubbed his crew "the Stroganoff Army."

Brandon, Michael and Trina fell into an easy camaraderie with the Stokes clan, at one point coming down stairs from parts unknown, each of them wearing a pair of cowboy boots…the boys in western shirts and Trina in a new sundress. The grins on Greg and Nick's faces were contagious as they looked at their family, and, unbeknownst to them, immortalized on film.

By Sunday morning the kitchen smelled heavenly, two of Nick's now favorite aromas meeting his nose as he came into the kitchen with a sleepy Trina in his arms to find Greg, the boys and a few of the Stokes girls hanging around and sipping a familiar smelling coffee.

"You smuggled some of your coffee into your luggage, G?" Nick said around a yawn. Greg cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not surprised and not at all unhappy about it." He smiled. "When in doubt, haul out the forty dollar a pound beans?"

Greg chuckled. "Dude, that's my line." The girls giggled.

"Whatever, this is good coffee," Ginny stated.

"When are we dishing up the Stroganoff, man? It's hungry in here," Nick asked as he traded Trina for a cup of coffee, complete with two sugars. He was oblivious to his sisters watching with raised eyebrows as Greg measured the sugar into the coffee, and how Nick's hand rested on the small of Greg's back for a moment as he took his first sip. Greg noticed though, and shared his own smirk with the all-seeing Zoe. He was pretty sure the Stokes clan wasn't going to be as shocked at their planned announcement as Nick seemed to think.

"Mmmm, Greg is that your expensive coffee I smell?" Jillian asked as she entered the kitchen in her bathrobe, a freshly showered and still damp Bill trailing behind her in jeans and a western shirt. Greg smiled as he poured her a cup, handing it to her after adding cream from the carton on the counter, then handed Bill a cup of black. He proceeded to empty the pot into some of the others' cups, then set about putting on another pot as Jillian started pulling out eggs, bread and butter to go with the stroganoff. As grandkids starting filtering into the kitchen she would put them to work, cutting fruit or manning a toaster. As Greg watched the family wake up and work together and joke together in this big, sun drenched kitchen, with Jillian overseeing it all and Bill, Nick, and several of the girls' spouses drinking coffee and laughing and smiling, he decided that this was one of his all time favorite places in the entire world.

He smiled and snuck up to give Jillian a sideways hug. "This is awesome. Thank you so much for inviting me."

Jillian looked up at Greg, mirth sparkling in her eyes. She patted his cheek fondly. "Honey, this is just breakfast. Wait until the hog roast tonight. Then you'll really see a Stokes family shindig in all it's glory."

Greg bussed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure it will be memorable." He chewed on his lip for a moment as he thought about Nick's announcement planned for later today. He shrugged it off though, and continued. "Honestly though, this right here is awesome. I'm an only child, remember. And my mom was a hippy. I never had anything like this."

Jillian smiled and winked conspiratorially at Greg. "Now you do, Greg. You and the kids." They shared a look, Jillian trying to tell him with her easy smile that it would be fine. "Now, get to work, young man. The Stroganoff Army needs it's general."

Several hours later, after an afternoon filled with horse back rides and feeding farm animals, Greg settled all three kids down for a nap after he'd washed the farm off of all of them. It was probably going to be a late night for them, and they needed a little down time. With all the activity of the day, even Michael didn't protest and was sound asleep within a few minutes. Greg sat and watched his kids for a few minutes, proud of how well they'd been behaving and happy for them for the all the new friends they'd made. As he watched the rise and fall of their chests in contented sleep, he let a fraction of the insecurity he'd been holding creep into him. Would they be as accepted when everyone knew the true nature of his relationship with the only Stokes son? One thing he knew for sure, no matter how much the Stokes girls picked on their little brother, they would go a long way to protect him from harm. A long way. A long, violent, hog-tied and dragged behind a horse way. Greg pulled his fingertips away from his face as he realized he'd been chewing on his nails. Crap. He let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair and headed for the shower.

Five minutes in to his shower, Greg still leaned against the wall, eyes closed. His eyes popped open when the shower curtain was pulled back and a naked Nick climbed in to join him. Greg smiled and cocked his head. "Are you sure this is safe, Nicky?" he asked as he reached around a slim waist and pulled Nick to him.

"Conserving hot water in a house full of girls is considered very good form, G," Nick grinned evilly. "And I locked the door."

Greg smiled and kissed him, running his hands through wet hair. "I love you Nicky. I love your family. I hope this goes well."

Nick kissed a path up Greg's neck, stopping behind his ear. "If it doesn't, you'll still have me," he said softly before taking Greg's earlobe between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. "Now shut up, stop worrying, and let go, would you?"

Greg grinned as he carded his fingers through Nick's wet hair again and pulled until he could look him in the eye. "Of you? Not likely in this lifetime, buddy."


	15. Chapter 15

a/n. I have no reasonable excuses for the delay. I have learned recently, however, that sometimes it is best to put things off until you are in the right frame of mind. I am now in the right frame of mind. (wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!) Oh, and by the way, I still don't freaking own any of these characters. Love your guts, guys!

What Did You Do, Mr. Stokes?

Chapter 15

Greg leaned back in the country style rocking chair he'd thought only existed in the movies and the 'general store' at the Cracker Barrel and let out a deep sigh of contentment. He ran a hand lightly over Trina's fine hair as she snuggled into his side-still shaking off the last vestiges of a not quite long enough nap-and took comfortable sips from the sweating beer bottle Nick had slid into his grip before settling himself on the worn floor boards of the deck, hands splayed just a few inches from where Greg's converse-clad feet rested, swinging his feet over the edge as they both watched the rest of the family finishing preparations for the pig roast. Like a sponge, he soaked up the contentment that swelled through him, storing it away to call upon later. Greg loved his job-he really did-but he saw horrible things every day. He knew he would be even better at his job with this amazing…image, feeling, whatever it was, to work for. It was one thing to solve crimes for the greater good, but protecting this, working for this; it made it somehow even more important and meaningful and wonderful and..._his._

Greg took another pull on his beer and smirked as Nick turned to look at him briefly, reaching back to rest his hand on the top of Greg's foot, squeezing as he took a sip from his own bottle, trying and failing to hide his appreciation for Greg in a vintage tee, faded jeans, and the tattered straw cowboy hat Zoe had helped him dig out of the back of the closet in Nick's childhood room. Greg smiled and shook his head. His grin widened as Trina tried to take her own pull on his beer bottle. He let her have the tiniest sip and chuckled as she made her 'yucky' face.

The rest of the Stokes clan buzzed around them, some of the boys working on building a bonfire and the girls bringing out bowls and platters with all kinds of food, arranging them down the length of the buffet that had been created earlier with hay bales and planks. As everything came together, Jillian came out to lean over the deck and survey their progress, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. Bill came up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder, nodding when she looked up in question.

Jillian stepped to the edge of the porch and cleared her throat as Bill put two fingers to his lips and blew a sharp whistle to grab everyone's attention. Stokes sisters, their husbands and children, turned as one and settled to sit on hay bales, hay wagon tail gates, or hanging off of nearby fences.

"Everyone, I know y'all are hungry, but there's just a few family announcements before we say grace. Maggie?"

Maggie jumped up from where she'd been sitting on the back of the hay wagon swinging her legs. "Okay, y'all. Brian and I would like to announce…we're expecting!" Applause went up on all sides and the sibs closest to Maggie gave her hugs and high fives. Jillian smiled warmly.

"All right. Joshua?"

Nick's eldest sister's eldest son blushed profusely and rearranged his hat on his head. "Aww, Gran. I've been accepted into law school." More cheering went up and hearty handshakes and claps on the back given.

"Nick?" Jillian turned on a heel to where Nick sat on the floor of the porch. Nick nodded once and stood, dusting his hands of on his jeans, nervous. He stepped to edge of the porch next to his mom, she nodded encouragingly. Nick took his old baseball hat off and scratched the back of his neck as he took one more look back at Greg, the small smile of support on his face and the sparkle of almost-mirth in his hat shaded eyes.

"Right." Nick looked out at his family and swallowed. "Okay. So. The thing is, I guess the thing is that I've realized that, um, I prefer guys." He looked down and dug his hands deep into his pockets as his shoulders crept around his ears. His declaration was met with…crickets. Literally. Crickets. And the occasional moo. The sweat broke out on his brow as he waited for somebody, anybody to say something.

"Tell us something we don't know, Nicky!" Ginny bellowed through cupped hands, shit eating grin following as she swung her legs from her seat next to Maggie.

The tension broke like a wave crashing over a beach. It started with giggles, then chuckles, ending in buoyant belly laughs coming from most of the family. Jillian beamed, Bill chuckled, and Greg barely bit back a giant grin as Nick stood, gob smacked and slack jawed.

After another moment of his family's merriment, Nick motioned for quiet.

"Fine. Wise asses. Every damn one of you. Fine. What you don't know, maybe, is that I'm going to marry this guy and adopt his kids, so they're legally part of this clan of wise asses," Nicky asserted, hooking a thumb over a shoulder at Greg.

The Stokes clan cheered.

Greg glowed.

Ginny smirked. And then started clanging on her beer bottle with a spoon, an action that was soon copied by most of the gathered party.

"C'mon, Nicky! Prove it!" Ginny called.

Nick turned on a heel to look at Greg, eyebrow cocked.

Greg stood, handed Trina to Jillian as he approached Nick at the edge of the porch, broad, brilliant, contagiously happy smile on his face. When he was level with Nick, he raised his own eyebrow in challenge. Nick smiled in return and reached to wrap a hand around Greg's neck, dragging him close. Just as their lips reached each other, he pulled the hat off Greg's head to shield them from view. He kissed Greg, once, almost chastely, and bumped their noses together as the crowd booed good naturedly, but linked his other hand with Greg's as he replaced the hat on his head.

Behind them, Jillian looked up at Bill, a tear in her eye and a brilliant smile on her own face. He smiled softly back, nodding. Jillian approached the edge of the porch again and looked out at her family.

"I've had many proud moments in this family. Births. Graduations. Weddings. I love you all, and am always proud of you individually. But I think…" she took a deep breath… "I think this is the proudest I've ever been of you, collectively."

Hoots and hollers and catcalls went up with applause. Bill stepped up to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I think you all can join your mother and I in welcoming Greg, Michael, Brandon, and little Trina here to the family." More applause as Bill and Jillian gave Nick and Greg hugs, Jillian eventually handing Trina over to Nick as Greg picked up Brandon and Michael swung between them.

"All right, already with the mushy stuff. We all love each other. Yay. Can we eat now?" Zoe whined from somewhere, the statement met with chuckles.

"Greg, son, would you be so kind as to say grace?"

Greg blushed, but nodded, saying a quick but eloquent thanks for family, friends, health and happiness, and everyone joined in for a very vocal "Amen." And then they dug in.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

The next day, a weary but happy Greg sat back out on the porch, legs swinging in time with the black clad photographer next to him.

"Thanks, Zoe."

"For what, exactly?" she questioned as she fiddled with a lens, holding it to the light as she looked for dust.

"I knew I'd make it through this weekend when I met you." He nudged her shoulder. "I love this family, but it was awfully nice to have a kindred spirit here," he smirked at her.

Zoe raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, attempting haughty. "What makes you think we're kindred spirits?" she questioned.

Greg dug his wallet out of his back pocket and fished an ancient picture out of it, the edges fraying and the color fading, but still clear enough to see a much younger Greg and his companions, all dressed in gothic black.

"Nice dog collar," Zoe muttered.

Greg nudged her again. "Thanks!" Greg snarked back, smiling. "The girl, the one on my left? That's the kids' mom. This was senior year." He smiled affectionately, if a bit sadly.

"So, she was your girlfriend?" she asked quietly without looking at Greg.

"Nope. More like a sister. And no, none of the kids are mine, at least biologically. She died last year. And I got custody."

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her brow furrowed.

"Thanks. So. You going to come visit us? Vegas is one big, cheesy photo op, you know."

"Yeah. If mom lets me. I know she would if Gran comes, too. That'd be okay, right?"

"Absolutely. I'm extremely fond of your grandmother. Of all of you, really." Greg smiled, thinking about his huge new family.

"I've got something for you." Zoe pulled a thick envelope out from the pocket of her camera bag and slid it towards Greg.

Raising an eyebrow, Greg opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of pictures, some of them color, but most of them black and white, and a thumb drive. He set the thumb drive aside and started to flip through the pictures. There was a shot taken last night of Greg and Nick standing on the porch with a beat up cowboy hat hiding an embrace. There was one of a moment later…Greg and Nick's hands still linked as Nick leaned over to buss his mom on the temple…her eyes skyward and Trina still in her arms. There were several of Brandon and Maverick, walking around with a little hand latched around a collar or sound asleep curled up together in a sunny corner. One of Michael and Nick astride a large horse. One of Trina in a sundress, feeding baby chicks from a bucket half the size of her. One of Nick and Greg both on horseback heading away from the camera but obviously deep in conversation as their heads turned back towards each other. One of Nick and Greg and the three kids, eyes raised heavenward as they watched the fireworks.

Greg swallowed heavily and blinked. "These are amazing, Zoe. You made us look like a real family. I don't know how to thank you…." He held up the thumb drive with a question in his eye.

"I dug through Gran's photo files…with her permission! And I pulled some old family photos for you. Photos of Uncle Nick when he was a kid and stuff. I had a feeling you would appreciate it."

Greg couldn't help himself. He gave her a hug.

She hugged him back for half a second before she pushed him away muttering "Sap."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX


End file.
